Your Child
by Reyna Bee
Summary: [CH 4 IS UP!] Chanhyun selalu iri pada teman sekelasnya 'Jongsoo', yang memiliki hidup sangat sempurna. Sementara dia tak punya apa-apa. Bahkan ayah pun dia tak punya. Hanya ibu yang sangat dicintainya. /"Ayahku adalah Direktur Park. Sementara kau? Kau tidak punya ayah kan? Kasihan sekali kau anak miskin"-Jongsoo [ ChanBaek. Chansoo. Kaisoo. ] GS. Their child story in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Child**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is mine and EXO's belong to The God**

**.**

**Genre:**** Family,**** Romence, and Drama**

**.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, typos, sad, etc.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Cast: **

**Byun Baekhyun**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Do Kyungsoo**

** Kim Jongin**

**Byun Chanhyun**

****** Park Jongsoo**

**.**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Chansoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chanhyun selalu iri pada hidup Jongsoo 'teman sekelasnya' yang begitu sempurna.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja mungil nampak terisak di samping sang namja yang bertubuh jangkung. Jemari lentiknya terus meremas ujung baju kemeja sang namja sambil terus menitikkan air mata.

"Yeollie hiks... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sang namja menghela nafas panjang. "Mianhae... A-aku benar-benar tak bisa membantumu banyak Baekhyun-ah. Aku minta maaf..."

Baekhyun terisak semakin keras. "Yeollie, hiks... lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah terlanjur mengandung anakmu."

Chanyeol mendesah panjang. "Kau tahu keluargaku memaksa menjodohkan aku dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tak bisa menolaknya karena apa Kyungsoo adalah salah satu rekan kerja besar perusahaan appa."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan terus menggigit bibir menahan tangis. "Arasso, kita memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Hiks..." katanya sambil berlinang air mata.

Chanyeol meremas pundak sempit Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu mendongak. Tampak matanya yang sembab dan merah. Chanyeol menatap kedua bola mata yang teduh itu dalam-dalam.

"Jeongmal mianhae," bisik Chanyeol lirih dan berulang-ulang.

"Gwaenchana..." jawab Baekhyun serak.

"Kau harus segera menggugurkannya, Baek."

"Tapi aku takut, Yeol."

"Tak apa. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Percayalah... pasti tidak akan sakit."

Baekhyun hanya terus menggigiti bibirnya menahan rasa takut.

"Kau kan harus melanjutkan sekolahmu ke Jepang, Baek. Kau masih ingin menjadi designer, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan dan memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. Pandangannya jatuh pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan.

"Yeollie, saranghae."

"Mmm... nado."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja mungil tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah bersarang di pelupuk mata. Cengkramannya pada sang namja tan terus menguat seiring dengan air matanya yang semakin berjatuhan.

"Jongin-ah, kajimaaa! Hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Bagaimana dengan aku dan anakmu eoh?"

Jongin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat sambil terus menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kalian akan menungguku. Berjanjilah..."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan sambil meraba perutnya. "Aku bisa menunggumu. Tapi bayi ini tak bisa menunggu, Jongin. Dua tahun itu sangat lama. Saat kau kembali bayi ini tentu sudah lahir."

"Ayolah Kyungie, aku mohon... Aku tak mau kehilangan kalian. Kalian harus menungguku."

"Aku juga tak mau kehilanganmu. Tapi..."

Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus percaya itu. Setelah aku kembali dari Kanada kita bertiga pasti akan bersatu lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menahan lelehan air mata.

Tepat saat itu penumpang yang akan take of ke Kanada sudah dipanggil melalui speaker. Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo melepas Jongin. Matanya sudah penuh olwh air mata. Ia ingin berlari mengejar Jongin. Tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Ia hanya bisa memanda pesawat yang menjauh itu dengan berkaca-kaca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menghapus kasar air matanya dan berjalan pelan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil hyundai hitam terparkir rapi di depan.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkah dengan pelan. Matanya langsung tertumbuk dengan sosok asing yang terduduk manis di sofa besar rumahnya. Diamatinya nja tampan bertubuh jangkung itu dari atas sampai bawa. Ternyata lumayan tampan juga.

"Kyungsoo, mengapa diam saja? Beri salam pada mereka." Siwon, appa Kyungsoo, menyuruh dengan lantang.

Kyungsoo segera menunduk memberi salam. Dan namja iti melakukan hal yang sama.

"Anyeonghasseo Park Chanyeol imnida."

"Kyungsoo-ya, dia adalah calon suamimu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata tak percaya.

Kibum, eomma Kyungsoo segera menyeret Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Dengarkan eomma baik-baik. Jangan pernah sekalipun menolak mereka. Arasso?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

Tapi bukankah dengan ini bayinya dan Jongin akan memiliki seorang ayah kelak? Dan dengan berbekal sebuah harapan itu Kyungsoo mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau, Park Chanyeol menerima Do Kyungsoo sebaga istrimu baik dalam senang mau pun duka. Sehat maupun sakit. Sampai maut memisahlan kalian?"

"Ne, aku bersedia," jawab Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"Dan apa kau, Do Kyungsoo menerima Parl Chanyeol sebaga suamimu baik dalam senang mau pun duka. Sehat maupun sakit. Sampai maut memisahlan kalian?"

"Ne, aku bersedia."

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kalian sudah diresmikan sebagai sepasang suami istri."

Chanyeol segera mengecup bibir Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng gereja yang beradu dari luar.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun. Seorang yeoja mungil tengah menangis di balik semak-semak sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak dan perih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

9 bulan kemudian...

"Chukae, anak anda seorang namja. Dia berkulit putih dan sangat tampan."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dibalik wajahnya yang lelah. "Benarkah ganhosa? Aku ingin melihatnya.

Sang perawat nampak berjalan keluar dan kembali dengan bungkusan yang amat sangat berharga di tangannya.

Baekhyun meraih anaknya dan tersenyum senang. Wajah tampan di gendongannya ini sangat mirip Chanyeol. Mirip sekali. Hidungnya, matanya, kulitnya. Semua adalah jelmaan Chanyeol.

"Siapa namanya nyonya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Chanhyun. Byun Chanhyun."

Di hari yang sama. Tapi di rumah sakit yang berbeda. Seorang bayi berkulit tan telah lahir ke dunia. Kulitnya sangat kontras dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ia mewarisi mata sang ibu sepenuhnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, siapa nama yang cocok untuk anak kita?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyentuh pipi tan sang aegya.

Kyungsoo memandangi anaknya dan tersenyum. "Park Jongsoo."

"Mwo?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Mengapa bukan Park Chansoo saja?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir. "Tapi aku sangat ingin menamainya Jongsoo, Chanyeol-ah. Jebaal, aku mohon. Aku sangat menyukai nama itu."

Chanyeol menimang sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Hmm... Baiklah. Selamat datang ke dunia ini, Park Jongsoo. Saranghae."

Chanyeol mengecup sayang pipi tan bayi di gendongannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

mau tamat sampai disini atau lanjut?

ini terinspirasi dari drama Kim Tak Goo dan ff gaje saya yang dalam proses.

Hehehe... ini fic yang Reyn tulis tengah malam waktu mikirin kelanjutan Fragment Memories. Huahaha... Ada yang uda baca prolog Fragment memories? Kekeke... jeongmal gomawo... Buat chapter 1 akan Reyn publish hari minggu besok insyaallah hehe...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Your Child**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is mine and EXO's belong to The God**

**.**

**Genre:**** Family,**** Romence, and Drama**

**.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, typos, etc.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Chansoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chanhyun selalu iri pada hidup Jongsoo 'teman sekelasnya' yang begitu sempurna**_

**.**

**.**

**"The Years After"**

**.**

**6**** tahun kemudian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berlarian menuju halaman belakang rumah kecil sewaannya. Sudah hampir bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di tempat itu bersama anaknya, Byun Chanhyun. Mereka selalu hidup sederhana dan berkecukupan, karena sejak Chanhyun lahir kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang kaya raya sudah tidak mau lagi mengurusi Baekhyun. Ayahnya menyuruh Baekhyun hidup sendiri. Dengan kata lain mengusirnya secara halus setelah mengetahui tentang kelahiran Chanhyun yang diluar dugaan itu. Hanya ibu Baekhyun saja yang masih sering mengirimi uang dan barang-barang keperluan lainnya.

"Chanhyun-ah, hey kau dimana? Byun Chanhyun, eodie-ya?"

Baekhyun terus menjelajahi halaman rumah kecilnya itu dan menemukan seorang bocah jangkung tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang sudah lapuk.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ya, anak nakal, eomma mencarimu huh."

Chanhyun mendongak sekilas. Lalu kembali memainkan robot kayu di tangannya dengan lesu.

Baekhyun mendekati anaknya dan mengusak lembut rambut hitamnya. "Kenapa tidak bersiap ke sekolah eum? Hari ini kan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah dasar."

Chanhyun menggeleng malas. "Aku tidak ingin masuk ke sekolah itu, eomma."

Baekhyun menyentuh lembut pipi anaknya. "Wae?"

"Aku ingin bersekolah di tempat Sehan saja. Disana lebih menyenangkan. Banyak teman-temanku. Sedangkan sekolah yang itu milik orang-orang kaya. Aku tak pantas masuk kesana."

"Ya! Anak eomma tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!"

"Itu benar eomma. Lebih baik aku pindah sekolah saja."

"Aniya!" teriak Baekhyun marah. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu eoh? Kau ke sekolah untuk belajar. Jangan memikirkan yang lain."

Chanhyun menunduk lesu. "Tetap saja aku tidak mau kesana eomma. Tempat itu hanya untuk orang kaya. Kenapa eomma memaksaku masuk kesana?" rengeknya sedih. "Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan teman-temanku saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Nanti kau juga akan mendapat teman baru disana."

Chanhyun menggeleng. "Mereka berbeda."

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya." Baekhyun mendesis sembari mencubit pipi gembil anaknya. Pipi itu merupakan warisan darinya.

Chanhyun tak merespon. Tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan robot kayunya yang nyaris patah-patah itu. Bahkan terdapat ceceran lem dimana-mana. Bekas bongkar pasang tangan dan kaki robot yang sering patah setelah bermain.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih menatap robot di genggaman tangan Chanhyun. "Kau ingin punya robot baru eum?"

Chanhyun mendongak dan tersenyum manis menampilkan gigi putih bersihnya yang berderet rapi. "Ne, eomma. Kemarin Sehan membeli robot baru. Dan itu ada remotenya. Dia bisa berjalan sendiri. Keren kan?"

"Hmm... tentu saja. Chanhyun juga ingin robot seperti milik Sehan?"

Dengan seulas senyum Chanhyun mengangguk. "Ne, tapi Dobi juga masih bagus," katanya sembari memainkan robot kayunya. Namanya Dobi. Chanhyun mendapatkannya sejak ulang tahun ke empat. Robot kayu itu hadiah dari Baekhyun dan Chanhyun sangat menyukainya.

"Kalau kau ingin yang baru kau harus berangkat sekolah dulu. Nanti kalau eomma sudah punya uang, eomma akan membelikannya. Tapi Chanhyun juga harus mengumpulkan uang, ne. Tidak boleh boros. Arasso?"

Chanhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengusap sayang rambut hitam anaknya. "Jadi sekarang berangkat sekolah?"

"Siap, eomma!" teriak Chanhyun sambil berlarian dengan robotnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengikuti langkah kaki anaknya menuju kamar mandi kecil di belakang rumah. "Mau eomma mandikan atau mandi sendiri?"

"Mandi sendiri eomma." Tak lama terdengar suara kecipak air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Baiklah sepuluh menit lagi anak hebat eomma sudah harus keluar, ne. Eomma siapkan bajumu di kamar."

Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Chanhyun. Dengan seulas senyum mengembang diambilnya setelan seragam biru berpita milik anaknya yang kini masuk sekolah dasar. Seragam itu diletakkannya di atas kasur busa tipis yang setiap malam menjadi tempat tidur mereka.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum. Mata sipitnya menoleh ke arah laci mini di ujung tembok kamar. Baekhyun berjalan ke sana dan membukanya dengan gerakan cepat. Senyumnya langsung hilang melihat beberapa lembar won di dalam sana. Dengan sedih diambilnya sisa uang gajinya bulan ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Robot milik Sehan itu pasti mahal. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli robot seperti itu," gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara decitan pintu kayu dari belakang. Baekhyun terkesiap dan segera menyembunyikan uangnya ke saku kemeja. Ia berbalik dan melihat putra kecilnya masuk dengan tubuh basah berbalut handuk kecil tipis yang sudah hampir lusuh dan kucel.

"Cepat sekali mandinya. Jangan bilang anak eomma tidak pakai sabun."

Chanhyun mempoutkan bibir. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan ketika melakukan aegyo. Sama seperti Baekhyun dulu yang pandai memamerkan aegyo imut pada siapa saja.

"Eomma cium saja badanku kalau tidak percaya," Chanhyun tertawa. Kembali gigi berderet rapih itu terlihat di balik senyum lebarnya. Selalu saja senyum Chanyeol terbayang di wajah menggemaskan itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah eomma percaya. Sekarang Chanhyun pakai baju ne."

"Eum," dan Chanhyun mengangguk menuruti perkataan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah mewah berlantai tiga seorang anak kecil tengah berlarian mengelilingi rumahnya yang luas bak lapangan bandara. Seorang yeoja berusia 27 tahun berlarian mengejar sang bocah.

"Ya! Park Jongsoo, kembali kau eoh! Cepat berangkat sekolah! Eomma tidak mau kau terlambat di hari pertamamu masuk... Ya!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan wajah marah seolah malaikat iblis telah merasuki jiwanya.

Jongsoo tak menggubris sang ibu dan terus berlarian sambil membawa robot mainannya.

"Jongsoo-ya, anak nakal! Cepat kemari!"

"Tidak! Eomma harus menangkapku dulu!" jawab Jongsoo sambil meleletkan lidah dari jauh.

"Chanyeollie, anakmu membuat ulah!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Tak lama seorang namja jangkung berusia sama dengan istrinya keluar dari balik tangga dengan setelan jas direkturnya.

"Anak appa harus berangkat sekolah. Kalau tidak, appa akan membuang semua mainanmu chagi." Chanyeol menjawab sambil membenarkan letak dasinya. Melihat itu Kyungsoo segera berlarian membantu Chanyeol membenarkan dasi.

"Lain kali panggil aku untuk hal seperti ini," gumam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ne..." Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan mencium kening Kyungsoo sekilas. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh kembali pada Jongsoo. "Park Jongsoo, cepat berangkat! Seragammu bisa kotor kalau berlarian terus!"

Jongsoo merengut menatap ayahnya. "Appa bilang sekolahan itu milik appa?"

"Ne, appa memang donatur disana."

"Karena itu appa, tidak usah sekolah saja. Kan sekolahan itu milik appa. Jadi kita bebas melakukan apapun." Jongsoo berucap bangga.

"Meskipun begitu kau tetap harus bersekolah. Kau mau jadi anak bodoh?"

Jongsoo menggeleng. "Tidak mau!"

"Nah, dengarkan appa-mu ini." Kyungsoo mengacak rambut dark brown anaknya dan tersenyum. "Kalau tidak mau jadi bodoh maka harus sekolah."

"Tidak. Aku mau main dengan Kamjong saja," jawab Jongsoo sambil memainkan robot super canggihnya yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol di Jepang pada musim semi dua tahun lalu. Mainan robot itu terancang dengan sangat modern dan didesain khusus oleh teknologi canggih masa kini. Jongsoo sangat menyukainya. Robot yang diberi nama Kamjong oleh Kyungsoo itu bisa berjalan, menggerakkan tangan serta kaki, berbicara, berubah bentuk, bernyanyi, bahkan berolahraga. Jongsoo bahagia sekali ketika ayahnya membelikan robot itu sebagai oleh-oleh dari Jepang.

"Bawa saja Kamjong sebagai temanmu di sekolah nanti," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Jongsoo mencibir. "Kalau aku mau berangkat sekolah apa aku boleh meminta Kamjong yang baru?"

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menjawab, tapi Chanyeol menyela sesuka hati. "Tentu saja. Apapun yang jagoan kecil appa minta, pasti akan appa belikan. Kau ingin robot berapa hm? Sepuluh? Seratus? Pasti akan appa belikan apapun yang kau mau!"

"Yeay!" Jongsoo berteriak heboh. "Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang appa."

"Bagus! Itu baru jagoan appa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bus mini itu melaju pelan menuju gedung sekolah dasar mewah yang berdiri tegak di ujung jalanan besar Cheongdam. Baekhyun menatap bangunan sekolah itu dari balik kaca dan tersenyum. Sungguh ibunya sangat baik mau menyekolahkan Chanhyun disini. Karena kalau tidak, pasti Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup membiayai sekolah Chanhyun seorang diri. Untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah biasa saja gaji Baekhyun tak cukup. Apalagi sekolah semewah ini. Tentu Baekhyun harus berhutang sana-sini. Padahal hutangnya selama ini saja sudah cukup banyak untuk membiayai keperluan mereka sehari-hari.

Bus itu berhenti tepat di tepi trotoar. Baekhyun menggandeng Chanhyun menuruni bus. Mereka melangkah menuju bangunan sekolah dasar yang terletak di seberang jalan. Bangunan mewah berlantai tiga itu terlihat ramai disana-sini. Mobil-mobil mewah tampak berjejer memenuhi halaman parkir sekolah tersebut. Anak-anak seusia Chanhyun berlalu lalang dengan digandeng kedua orang tua mereka yang kaya raya.

Chanhyun memandangi anak-anak itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam Dobi-nya erat-erat. Seandainya ia juga memiliki orang tua yang lengkap seperti mereka pasti ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Sedikit perasaan kecewa menelusup di hati kecilnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanhyun dan mengelus surai hitamnya lembut. Baekhyun tahu putra kecilnya itu tengah menatap teman-temannya yang memiliki hidup sempurna. Merasakan penderitaan putranya itu juga membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Baekhyun sedih anaknya harus terlahir menderita. Baekhyun rela jika dirinya yang harus bekerja siang-malam hanya untuk Chanhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan pernah rela jika terus melihat anaknya menderita karena ia tak memiliki seorang ayah. Tak seperti teman-teman sebayanya.

"Eomma, mereka semua pasti sangat kaya." Chanhyun menatap beberapa anak yang keluar dari mobil mewah bersama orang tuanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Digenggamnya tangan Chanhyun kuat-kuat. "Kaya atau miskin itu tidak penting, chagi. Yang terpenting adalah kau bersekolah untuk menjadi pintar," jawabnya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Seulas senyum kepalsuan muncul di wajahnya.

Bohong kalau ia tak sedih melihat anak-anak lain di antar dengan mobil mewah sementara Chanhyun hanya berangkat naik bus dan jalan kaki sampai sini. Bohong kalau ia tak sakit melihat tas dan sepatu anak-anak lain yang bermerek sementara Chanhyun hanya mendapatkan sepatu dan tas bekas yang diperolehnya dengan murah di pasar. Bohong kalau ia tersenyum saat anak-anak lain memiliki ayah sementara Chanhyun tak pernah memilikinya. Semuanya bohong. Bohong. Sangat bohong di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan anaknya terlahir seperti ini. Tak pernah. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tuhan berkata bahwa ia harus berjuang keras seorang diri untuk menghidupi anaknya. Untuk membuat senyuman di wajah anaknya. Meski Chanhyun sangat suka tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu selalu ingin membuat Baekhyun menangis. Menangisi mengapa harus anaknya yang memiliki hidup tak sempurna seperti ini. Menangisi pula mengapa ia tak pernah ditakdirkan merasakan indahnya pernikahan, keluarga, dan memiliki seorang suami. Juga anak-anak yang memiliki kasih sayang berlimpah.

Baekhyun kembali memaksakan senyum. Ia berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan putra kecilnya itu. Digenggamnya bahu Chanhyun dengan kuat.

"Dengarkan eomma ne, Chanhyun tidak boleh nakal selama di sekolah. Harus mematuhi perkataan sonsaengnim dan berbuat baik pada semua teman. Arasso?"

Chanhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa murung? Mana senyum anak eomma?"

Dan Chanhyun pun tersenyum lebar dengan gigi putihnya. Meski setengah hatinya merasa tidak bahagia.

Baekhyun tahu itu, dan ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya. Lalu mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne. Nanti kalau sudah bel pulang, Chanhyun jangan pulang ke rumah dulu. Eomma masih bekerja. Datanglah ke tempat Sehan, ne. Chanhyun ingat alamat rumah Oh ahjusshi?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanhyun.

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk. "Tentu, eomma."

"Bagus... anak pintar!" Baekhyun mengacak rambut hitam Chanhyun dan terkekeh. "Nanti jika bertemu nona-nona cantik di dalam halte, katakan saja alamatnya. Biar nona-nona itu membantumu. Jjaa... kalau begitu eomma pergi dulu chagi. Eomma harus bekerja untuk mencari uang. Belajar yang pintar, ne. Ingat pesan eomma."

Chanhyun melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai melangkah jauh. Seulas senyum yang tadi ditunjukkannya langsung pudar begitu Baekhyun sudah menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang tua-orang tua lain yang berebut menemani anak mereka.

Chanhyun menunduk sedih menahan tangisnya. Kemudian ia malangkah pelan menyusul langkah beberapa murid lain yang masih setia digandeng kedua orang tua mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil mewah berwarna perak itu melaju kencang dengan Jongsoo yang masih sibuk bermain robot-robotannya di dalam sana. Serta Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di jok depan sambil tertawa meihat tingkah putra kecil mereka itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tak terasa Jongsoo sudah masuk sekolah dasar," gumam Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Chanyeol. "Ne, Chanyeollie. Uri Jongsoo sekarang sudah besar. Tidak boleh nakal lagi. Kalau nakal, tidak usah belikan koleksi robot yang baru."

Jongsoo di jok belakang merengut mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya. "Issh... eomma dan appa kejam sekali! Kalau begitu setelah ini aku tidak mau berangkat sekolah lagi!"

"Ya! Mengapa kau mudah ngambek sih, Jongie?" Chanyeol pura-pura marah.

"Wae?! Kalian jahaattt! Huee..." rengek Jongsoo sambil memukul-mukulkan robot Kamjong-nya ke kaca jendela.

"Tidak boleh begitu, nanti Kamjong rusak!" kali ini suara Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja! Aku akan merusak Kamjong agar appa belikan Kamjong yang lain!"

"Tidak boleh seperti itu!"

"Terserah aku!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah terserah kau saja, Joongie. Tapi besok tetap harus sekolah, ne. Appa tidak mau punya anak pembolos."

"Ne, tapi appa masih mau belikan Kamjong yang baru?"

"Tentu saja, Jongie. Appa akan belikan robot Kamjong itu beserta seluruh tokonya hanya untuk Joongie. Bagaimana? Jongie mau?"

"Yeay! Asyiiik! Appa berjanji? Hari ini ya, appa?"

"Ne, Appa berjanji. Nanti setelah pulang sekolah langsung appa belikan Kamjong yang baru."

"YESSS!" teriak Jongsoo riang. "Gomawo appa!"

Chanyeol hanya menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum lebar. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Chanyeol adalah suami yang sangat baik. Kyungsoo selalu bersyukur karena memilikinya. Terlebih Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya dan Jongsoo. Sungguh Kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan bila suatu saat nanti suaminya akan mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Bahwa Jongsoo bukan anak kandungnya. Chanyeol pasti akan sangat hancur saat tahu hal itu.

Kadang Kyungsoo merasa sangat sedih karena selama ini membohongi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo selalu merasa tak pantas mendapatkan Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna. Apalagi dengannya yang sangat menjijikkan itu.

Hampir selama tujuh tahun pernikahan mereka hanya diisi oleh kebohongan. Setidaknya itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Karena ia sendiri yang memendam dan mengubur kebohongannya rapat-rapat. Dan ia sendiri yang selalu menanggung semuanya. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu bersyukur sampai saat ini semua berjalan dengan lancar. Ia akan terus memperjuangkan seluruh kebohongannya dan melindungi Jongsoo. Buah hatinya dengan Jongin. Orang yang sangat dicintainya sampai detik ini. Orang yang sangat dinantikannya. Dan sayangnya ia tak pernah kembali.

_Kemana janjimu itu Jongin? Sampai saat ini kau tak pernah kembali. Kau membohongiku._

Kyungsoo merasa dadanya sesak ketika mengingat sosok yang selalu hadir di alam mimpinya itu. Malaikatnya yang menghilang.

Kim Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongsoo beranjak turun dari mobil mewah kedua orang tuanya sambil berlarian riang. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh Tangannya terus memainkan robot canggih yang menyala-nyala itu. Dimainkannya robot-robotan itu dengan hati yang riang. Seakan terbayang bahwa ia akan memiliki lebih banyak robot lagi setelah ini. Begitu asyiknya dia sampai tak sadar seorang bocah seusianya tengah melangkah dengan wajah tertunduk ke arahnya.

BRUGH...

"Kkamjong!" teriak Jongsoo keras. Robot mainannya yang sangat modern itu jatuh dan terlempar ke depan.

Jongsoo menggeram kesal. Pandangannya jatuh pada seorang bocah lelaki yang menggenggam robot kayunya erat-erat. Seragamannya tampak kucel juga tas dan sepatu yang dikenakannya sudah lusuh. Jongsoo menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan keji bercampur jijik. Ia bersiap melemparkan umpatan kemarahannya, tapi seseorang terlebih dulu memarahi bocah miskin yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Ya! Kau tidak punya mata eoh?!" teriak Chanyeol yang tak terima anaknya ditabrak hingga mainan mahalnya jatuh seperti itu. Terlihat urat kemarahan dibalik wajah tampan tersebut.

"Mi—mi...mianhae... ahjusshi..." lirih bocah itu dengan suara ketakutan.

"Issh... benar-benar! Lain kali kalau jalan pakai matamu dengan benar! Apa kau tidak pernah diajari kedua orang tuamu sopan santun, eoh?"

Bocah itu hanya terus menggenggam robotnya semakin erat tanpa berani mendongakkan wajah. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar ketakutan. Chanyeol tak peduli dan terus membentaknya. Siapa suruh bocah miskin seperti itu mengganggu anaknya yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini.

"Robot milik Joongie itu sangat mahal! Memang kau bisa menggantinya eoh?!"

Bocah itu menggeleng. "A—aku tidak sengaja..."

"Issh... jinjjahh! Sudah sana pergi! Dasar anak miskin!" bentaknya kasar. Seketika bocah itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan belari cepat. Chanyeol menatap punggung anak kecil itu dengan kesal. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah anaknya dan memeluk Jongsoo-nya dengan erat.

"Gwaenchana Jongsoo-ya?"

"Ne, appa..." jawab Jongsoo sambil memeluk Kamjong kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo muncul tiba-tiba dari balik mobil. "Ada apa Jongie sayang?" tanyanya khawatir. "Eomma lihat tadi Joongie jatuh."

Jongsoo menggeleng. "Bukan aku. Tapi Kamjong. Itu semua gara-gara bocah menyebalkan itu tadi!" desisnya dengan mata menyalang marah.

Chanyeol masih menatap bayangan bocah yang menjauh menuju gedung sekolah itu. Matanya menatap tajam bocah jangkung tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa sekolah semahal ini menerima siswa miskin seperti itu?! Ckck... benar-benar kebijakan buruk!"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Seorang bocah dengan robot kayu di tangannya tengah berjalan sendirian. Wajahnya tertunduk. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan melecehkan. "Benar Chanyeol-ah." Kemudian ia merunduk pada Jongsoo. "Dengar ya, Joongie tidak boleh berteman dengannya. Berteman saja dengan yang lain."

"Ne, bocah-bocah miskin sepeti itu bisa membawa kuman penyakit. Arasso?" tambah Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut kecoklatan putranya. Tampak sekali bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya.

"Eum... appa...eomma...Aku juga tidak sudi berteman dengan anak seperti itu!" jawab Jongsoo.

"Anak pintar!" sambut Chanyeol dan mengangkat tangan ke atas. Jongsoo tertawa dan menyambut tangan ayahnya.

"Jja... selamat belajar Jongie!" Kyungsoo mengecup kening anaknya dengan sayang. Chanyeol juga melakukannya. Seolah rasa sayang untuk Jongsoo teramat sangat besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyaaaaaaa... Reyn dataaaaaang bawa lanjutan Your Child. Yeaaay... Reyn seneng banget. Makasih chingu atas review, fav, dan follow-nya. Reyn sangat terharu hehe... Reyn sebenernya cuma iseng lhoh bikin fic ini.. Tapi karena banyak yang mendukung jadi Reyn lanjut hehe ^^

Buat yang masih pengen tahu kelanjutannya.** WAJIB REVIEW.**

Oke? :D

Hehe... paling tidak tinggalkan jejak chinguu... boleh saran, komen dll. Kalau banyak yang masih ingin dilanjut. Pasti akan Reyn lanjut. :D

Sekali lagi, gomawo, gamsahamnida chinguuuyaa *bow..

* * *

**Big Thanks to :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Guest], [****nur991fah****], [Bila], [DJ 100], [****indaaaaaahhh****], [****sempaxkristao****], [****chanbaekjjang****], [parklili], [Shallow Lin], [JungJihee], [****jgsgdkgxmmzzgz], [****SuJuXOXO91****], [Nyonya Nam], [pintukamarchanbaek], [dorekyungsoo93], [siska232], [starbucks91],[rifdafairuzs], [younlaycious88], [fera 950224], [byun], [Jung Jungie], [Blacknancho], [hunipples], [TrinCloudSparkyu], [chika love baby baekhyun], [fuawaliyaah], [RapByun], [xoxo], [thyrhyeee], [Yeollbaekk], [zoldyk], [baek yeonra], [wanny], [pomii614], [PandaPandaTaoris], [exindira], [sayakanoicinoe], [sehunpou], [gothiclolita89], [icha likepachulsaklawaenoother], [Chanbaekkie]****, [Gigi onta], [Guest2]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Your Child**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is mine and EXO's belong to The God**

**.**

**Genre: Family, Romence, and Drama**

**.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, typos, etc.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Chansoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chanhyun selalu iri pada hidup Jongsoo 'teman sekelasnya' yang begitu sempurna**_

**.**

**.**

"**I Have **_**Appa**_**"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bocah kecil berkulit putih dengan surai hitam berponi itu hanya diam sembari memainkan robot kayunya yang diletakkan di kolong meja. Suara riuh anak-anak di sekitarnya seakan tak mengusik sang bocah dalam dunia imajinasinya sendiri. Ia sudah hanyut di kehidupan lamunannya. Bahkan nampaknya anak-anak lain yang ribut dan berisik juga tak mempedulikan kehadiran sang bocah yang duduk di deret pojok paling belakang tersebut.

Sampai tak terasa suara langkah ketukan sepatu terdengar mendekati ruang kelas anak-anak yang ramai tersebut. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Beberapa anak yang masih setia bergelayut manja pada orang tua mereka segera berlari menuju bangku mini masing-masing.

Pintu kelas ditutup oleh sang guru manis berdimple menawan di pipinya. Beberapa orang tua masih terus mengintip anak mereka dari balik kaca jendela. Ada pula orang tua lain yang segera pulang setelah menitipkan anak-anak mereka pada sang guru.

Suara langkah kaki guru itu semakin dekat. Ia meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja. Langsung saja seulas senyum cantik terukir di wajahnya tatkala menatap murid-murid barunya yang masih polos dan lugu.

"Anyeonghasseo..." sapa guru berdimple itu dengan ceria.

"Anyeonghasimnika sonsaengnim..." sambut anak-anak yang duduk berjejer rapi di bangkunya masing-masing dengan ceria.

Kembali sang guru tersenyum memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang lucu. "Zhang Yixing imnida. Mulai hari ini sonsaengnim akan mengajar kalian. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua anak-anak." Yixing bertepuk tangan heboh dan dibalas tepuk tangan meriah murid-murid kecilnya.

"Ye! Selama belajar harus seperti itu! Tetap semangat, ne!" seru Yixing dengan riang. Anak-anak itu kembali bertepuk tangan dengan wajah-wajah ceria.

"Jadi karena sonsaengnim sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang giliran kalian semua, ne. Sonsaengnim juga ingin mengenal kalian. Jadi kita harus berkenalan," jawab Yixing sambil mengambil buku absen di atas meja. Ia masih terus tersenyum melihat deretan nama yang ada di depannya.

"Concaengnim... concaengnim..." suara cadel seorang gadis kecil bersurai coklat tampak menginterupsi sang guru.

Yixing tersenyum. "Ah ne, ada apa Jinri-ya?" tanyanya pada gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu.

"Apakah kita akan ada pelajaran menggambar?"

"Ye, tentu saja. Kita akan menggambar, menyanyi, mewarnai, dan menari. Bukankah belajar itu asyik?"

"Emm... ne," Jinri mengangguk riang.

"Nah, untuk pelajaran pertama kita hari ini adalah berkenalan. Jadi semuanya harus memperkenalkan diri masing-masing ne. Baiklah kita mulai dari..." Yixing menelusuri bangku muridnya dan tersenyum melihat bocah berkulit tan. Bocah itu pasti Park Jongsoo. Salah satu anak donatur yayasan disini.

"Park Jongsoo..." tunjuk Yixing.

Jongsoo tersenyum bangga. Ia melangkah ke depan kelas dengan tampang angkuh. Kulitnya yang gelap dan sexy membuat beberapa yeoja kecil berbisik tentangnya. Ditambah wajahnya yang tampan itu. Meski baru SD, anak-anak itu tentu tahu namja yang tampan itu seperti apa.

"Baiklah Jongsoo, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman, ne. Sebutkan namamu, orang tuamu, dan cita-citamu." Yixing tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak mungil Jongsoo dan menjauh ke meja guru.

Jongsoo membungkukkan badan. "Anyeonghasseo, Park Jongsoo imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jongsoo. Appa-ku adalah Park Chanyeol. Kalian tentu sudah tahu kan, Park Chanyeol itu siapa?" katanya dengan bangga.

Beberapa anak berwajah polos dengan pipi merahnya menggeleng tak mengerti.

Jongsoo melengos kesal. Sedikit hati kecilnya berteriak tak terima. Ayahnya adalah orang hebat di Seoul. Mana mungkin ada yang tak mengenal ayahnya yang sangat hebat dan kaya raya itu?

Jongsoo tersenyum miring. "Appa adalah direktur besar di Park Coorporation. Sedangkan Eomma adalah chef nomor satu di Korea Selatan," katanya dengan bangga dan senyuman lebar yang angkuh. "Cita-citaku adalah menjadi orang hebat seperti Appa. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi seorang direktur sama sepertinya."

Perkenalan Jongsoo diakhiri dengan sorak sorai tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya. Anak-anak lain tampak terkagum-kagum dan membuka-tutup mulutnya seakan melempar keterkaguman mereka tanpa bisa diungkapkan.

Jongsoo kembali tersenyum angkuh sebelum melangkah menuju bangkunya. Perkenalan anak-anak itu berlanjut. Banyak sekali anak-anak dengan kepribadian aneh dan unik di dalam kelas itu. Sebagian dari mereka memiliki hobi yang tak biasa dan bakat yang menurun dari orang tuanya. Kemudian perkenalan itu sampai di bangku terakhir. Tepat dimana bocah jangkung tengah menunduk dengan menggenggam erat robot kayunya.

"Byun Chanhyun..." Yixing memanggil dengan lirih. Membuat sang bocah mendongak karena kaget.

Chanhyun menatap sekeliling dan mendapati seluruh perhatian di dalam kelas tertuju ke arahnya. Ia segera menunduk untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sifat malu anak bertubuh jangkung dengan bentuk telinga yang unik itu. "Ayo Chanhyun-ah, sekarang giliranmu..."

Chanhyun mengungguk pelan. Dengan gerakan lambat didorongnya kursi ke belakang. Ia bangkit pelan-pelan sambil terus menggenggam robot kayunya yang dekil dan kotor. Beberapa anak tampak tak suka melihat robot jelek di tangan bocah itu.

Chanhyun memberanikan diri menghadap teman-temannya. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk. Tapi ia mampu melihat tatapan mencemooh anak-anak di depannya. Ia hanya terus menggigit bibir sambil berusaha membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya.

"Anyeonghasseo... Byun Chanhyun imnida. Panggil saja aku Chanhyun."

Tak ada sambutan apa-apa. Anak-anak yang duduk berbaris rapi di depannya itu hanya menatap datar tanpa rasa kagum sedikit pun. Dan bahkan tampang mereka ada yang seperti jijik, menghina, dan masih banyak lagi. Melihat tatapan mereka membuat Chanhyun bersedih dan menunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya.

Yixing memaksakan seulas senyum. Dirangkulnya pundak Chanhyun dengan penuh sayang. Yixing juga merasa tak senang dengan sikap murid-murid lainnya seperti itu.

"Jja... sekarang Chanhyun bisa menceritakan hobi Chanhyun dan orang tua Chanhyun."

Chanhyun masih terus menunduk. Tangannya bergerak memainkan robot kayunya. Bibir mungilnya yang kemerahan itu nampak bergetar. "Eommaku bernama Byun Baekhyun. Eomma hanya seorang pegawai caffe. Tapi... eomma sangat giat bekerja," gumamnya dengan raut wajah polos. "Kadang eomma juga mengambil shift malam di hotel sebagai cleaning service. Eomma bilang dia tak pernah lelah bekerja untukku."

"Memang dimana appamu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki gendut di bangku deret terdepan.

"Appa..." pandangan Chanhyun sedikit menerawang ketika menyebut nama asing itu. Selalu saja hal-hal yang menyangkut ayahnya membuat hatinya bergejolak sedih karena tak pernah mengetahui siapa gerangan ayahnya.

"Iya... dimana appa-mu? Apa tidak membantu eomma-mu bekerja?" tambah gadis kecil berkuncir kuda di samping si anak laki-laki gendut.

Chanhyun menggigit bibirnya. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya pandangan itu kembali kosong. Dari balik bola mata lebarnya yang terang tersorot kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

Chanhyun menjawab lirih. "Emm... Appa, a—aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Eomma bilang, Appa sedang pergi ke luar negri. Appa tidak akan pulang sebelum aku menjadi orang hebat. Jadi aku harus menjadi orang hebat dulu sebelum bertemu dengan appa."

Jawaban polos yang diucapkan oleh Chanhyun itu sontak membuat seisi kelas ramai dipenuhi tawa. Anak-anak di depan Chanhyun itu tertbahk-bahak seolah apa yang diucapkan Chanhyun adalah sebuah lelucan.

Jongsoo yang duduk di barisan kedua menatap Chanhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan. Senyuman miringnya terlihat menakutkan sehingga Chanhyun menunduk dan mencengkram kuat robotnya.

"Mwo?! Mana ada yang seperti itu! Hahaha... bilang saja kau tidak punya ayah!" ejek Jongsoo dengan suara sedikit cadel.

"Benar! Jangan-jangan kau tidak punya ayah, ya?" lagi-lagi beberapa anak mengeluarkan asumsi dari pikiran sempit mereka.

"Sudah jelas tidak punya ayah! Hahaha... kasihan!" sahut Jongsoo cepat.

"Aniya! Aku punya ayah!" teriak Chanhyun tak terima. Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah menetes membasahi pipi. Tak tahan Chanhyun segera berlari keluar dari kelas dengan wajahnya yang telah dipenuhi air mata.

Yixing menatap muridnya dengan iba. Wajahnya tampak panik. Ia menoleh pada murid berkulit tan yang tampak acuh.

"Jongsoo-ya, kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" katanya dengan nada sedikit ketus. Nampaknya Yixing memang sedang dalam amarah. Suara halusnya seakan berubah menjadi suara penuh dendam.

"Memang mengapa sonsaengnim? Apa yang aku bilang benar kan? Dia saja tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya. Sudah jelas berarti dia tak punya ayah." Jongsoo menjawab dengan santai.

Yixing merasa amarahnya semakin naik. Sungguh tak pernah sekali pun terjadi keributan seperti ini saat tahun pertama ajaran dimulai. Apalagi itu kelas yang ditanganinya. Benar-benar hal seperti ini baru pertama kali terjadi. Dan itu di kelas Yixing. Di antara anak-anak yang bahkan baru akan menginjak usia tujuh tahun. Bukannya malah para remaja yang rata-rata berusia tujuh belasan.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Yixing segera berlari menyusul salah satu anak didiknya. Di koridor suasana sudah hening dan sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana kecuali beberapa guru yang berlalu lalang. Yixing memutuskan untuk mencari Chanhyun di lapangan sekolah. Beruntung bocah jangkung itu ada disana. sedang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan dengan wajah tertunduk sambil memegangi robot kayunya erat-erat.

Yixing berlari mendekat. "Byun Chanhyun... hosh... hosh... Ibu mencarimu. Mengapa kau keluar di jam pelajaran seperti itu eoh?"

Chanhyun tak merespon. Tubuh mungilnya yang tinggi itu nampak bergetar. Suara sesenggukannya terdengar nyaring di teliinga Yixing. Dengan lembut diusapnya punggung bocah yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu.

"Chanhyun-ah, wae? Mengapa kau jadi menangis hm?" tanya Yixing lembut.

Kembali Chanhyun terisak. "Hiks... hks... aku punya ayah sonsaengnim... hiks... aku punya ayah. Eomma bilang aku punya ayah."

Yixing tersenyum lembut. "Iya, kau punya ayah. Sonsaengnim percaya padamu. Semua orang itu punya ayah."

Wajah mungil itu tampak tertegun. Hidungnya yang agak lebar dan mancung itu nampak memerah. Mata jernihnya penuh dengan tangis air mata.

"Tapi—" Chanhyun meremas Dobi-nya. "Sonsaengnim, kalau aku punya appa... mengapa aku tak pernah bertemu dengan appa?"

Yixing menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti Chanhyun akan bertemu dengan appa. Tapi tidak sekarang. Bukankah eomma-mu tadi bilang seperti itu?"

Chanhyun mengangguk dengan wajah lesu. Yixing masih terus mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih.

"Nah, sekarang Chanhyun tersenyum ne. Tidak boleh bersedih."

Chanhyun pun memaksakan seulas senyum. Yixing menggandeng tangannya menuju kelas. Tempat yang sepertinya tak akan pernah ia sukai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah caffe besar yang berdiri tegak di ujung persimpangan jalan raya. Keringat nampak membanjiri wajah yeoja yang meski sudah berusia 26 tahun namun tetap imut itu. Tampak sekali dari wajahnya yang pucat bahwa ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat..." ucapnya pada salah seorang yeoja berwajah panda yang tengah membersihkan meja-meja pengunjung.

Zitao nampak mengerucutkan bibir. "Itu sudah biasa jie, masuklah. Ah, si angry birds itu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Tak lama ia keluar dengan pakaian bercorak pink dan ungu bertuliskan Wu's Caffe. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur sambil mengikat rambutnya ke atas.

"Kau baru datang?" suara yang terkesan dingin itu menginterupsinya begitu saja.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Bosnya. Kris Wu atau bernama asli Wu Yifan. Namja berwajah dingin itu hanya tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman manis salah seorang pekerjanya yang diam-diam telah disukainya sejak pertama kali bekerja disini.

"Apa kau naik bus lagi?"

Baekhyun memiringkan wajah. "Emm... Memangnya aku bisa naik apalagi?"

"Kau bisa memintaku untuk menjemputmu."

Baekhyun memaksakan senyum. "Tidak, Tuan Wu. Terima kasih," lanjutnya setengah terkekeh.

Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dapur. Matanya terus menatap bagaimana yeoja berwajah manis itu bekerja. Barang sedikit pun tak pernah luput diperhatikan oleh Kris. Ia sangat hafal seluruh hal mengenai Baekhyun. Bagaimana caranya bekerja dengan tekun, senyumannya saat melayani para pelanggan, juga kebaikannya pada semua orang. Kris sudah sangat hafal seluruhnya mengenai Baekhyun.

"Baek jie, pelanggan nomer 4 ingin menambah vanilla pancake dan es krim nokcha." Zitao masuk begitu saja sambil memasukkan selembar kertas pada kotak pesanan. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal tatkala melihat tubuh jangkung atasannya yang menutupi langkahnya.

"Ya, Tuan angry birds! Minggir eoh! Kau menghalangiku bekerja!" kata Zitao seenaknya.

Kris sendiri hanya bisa memasang wajah datar dan memundurkan langkah memberi ruang pada Zitao. Acaranya memandangi sang yeoja pujaan harus rusak gara-gara si panda hitam itu.

"Ya! Aku ini atasanmu! Aku bisa memotong gajimu! Bicaralah lebih sopan!" desis Kris sebal. Zitao langsung memasang wajah puppy-nya. Memberi aegyo yang selalu membuat Kris semakin sebal.

"Hehe... Mian..."

Kris berbalik dan melangkah dengan gusar menuju ruangannya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Setiap hari ia dan pegawainya—Zitao, memang selalu bertengkar tiap kali bertemu. Mereka memang tak pernah akur. Kris sendiri sebenarnya mengakui jika pegawainya itu sangat manis dan bahkan profesional. Hanya anehnya saja mereka sering terlibat adu cekcok. Tapi menurut Kris hal itu malah sudah menjadi makanan wajibnya sehari-hari. Dan baiknya ia memiliki pegawai yang sangat terampil dan pekerja keras yaitu Baekhyun. Sungguh Kris sudah jatuh pada pesona yeoja itu sejak awal. Tapi hubungan mereka bertiga disini hanya sebatas pegawai dan atasan atau malah lebih menjurus ke persahabatan yang tak mereka sadari.

"Hhhh..." Kris menghela nafas panjang. Padahal tadi ia berencana mengajak Baekhyun makan malam bersama. "Huang Zitaooo! Kenapa dia selalu mengacaukan semuanya~" gumamnya sebal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanhyun masih terdiam sambil menenteng tas di punggungnya. Tatapannya beralih pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang berhamburan menuju mobil orang tua mereka. Matanya tampak menerawang ketika melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan itu.

Andai saja Chanhyun juga dijemput orang tuanya seperti mereka. Pasti menyenangkan sekali. Ditambah lagi menaiki mobil semewah itu. Sungguh seperti mimpi. Tapi kenyataannya Chanhyun hanya seorang anak miskin yang hidup bersama ibunya. Kurang lebih begitulah pikirannya.

Chanhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok pagar sekolah. Ia melepas tas punggungnya dan mencari-cari Dobi di dalam sana. Tapi sayangnya Dobi tak ada di dalam. Chanhyun memekik kaget.

"Tidak! Dobi! Eodi-ya?" gumamnya sedih.

Chanhyun segera berbalik menuju kelasnya. Mungkin saja Dobi tertinggal di kolong meja. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggenggam robot kayunya.

"Dobi!" pekik Chanhyun girang.

Si anak kecil berwajah kotak itu tersenyum. "Hai. Namamu Byun Chanhyun kan? Mainanmu ini tertinggal di kolong meja saat kau pergi tadi."

Chanhyun menerima Dobi kembali. Dipeluknya robot kayu itu erat-erat. Si namja kecil di depannya hanya tersenyum menampilkan cengirannya. Chanhyun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan Dobi."

"Emm... ne," bocah itu mengangguk. "Cheonma Chanhyun-ah."

"Namamu siapa?"

"Aku Kim Mindae. Panggil saja aku Dae." Bocah berwajah kotak itu menjulurkan tangan. Chanhyun tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangannya. Mereka sedikit berbincang tentang robot mainan milik masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya suara klakson mobil menghentikan obrolan singkat mereka.

"Ah, appa sudah datang menjemputku," gumam Mindae lirih. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Chanhyun yang tengah menatap kagum mobil jaguar hitam mewah di depannya. Mobil itu milik ayah Mindae. Seorang namja berwajah kotak—sama seperti anaknya yang tengah duduk menunggu di balik setir.

"Chanhyun-ah, pulanglah bersamaku. Appa tak akan keberatan bila aku mengajak temanku," ajak Mindae ramah.

Chanhyun menggeleng. "Aniya. Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah berjanji pada eomma untuk pulang naik bus itu," tangannya menunjuk sebuah halte kecil di seberang jalan.

Dae terkekeh melihat wajah polos di depannya. "Hem... Baiklah... aku duluan, ne."

Chanhyun mengangguk. Dae segera berlari menaiki mobilnya. Kaca mobil itu nampak turun dan memperlihatkan sosok Dae dan ayahnya tengah melambaikan tangan. Chanhyun membalas mereka sambil tersenyum.

Mobil itu akhirnya menghilang menembus padatnya jalan raya. Senyum di wajah Chanhyun sedikit pudar. Tampak di sekelilingnya masih ramai oleh mobil-mobil mewah yang datang menjemput murid-murid lain.

Chanhyun menunduk guna memperhatikan robot kayunya. "Dobi, kita naik bus ya?" gumamnya pada sang robot. Seolah mendapat jawaban, Chanhyun tersenyum manis. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju jalan raya. Dengan bantuan penjaga sekolah, diseberanginya jalanan yang ramai itu pelan-pelan. Lalu ia beranjak menuju halte mini yang ada di depan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanhyun berlarian turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya. Seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang hampir berkepala tiga tengah membersihkan meja-meja makan di luar kedai. Chanhyun segera berlari menghampiri sang yeoja.

"Lu ahjumma!" teriaknya keras.

Yeoja bernama lengkap Xi Luhan itu tersenyum lebar mendapati siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya. "Chanhyun-ah! Kau sudah pulang?" pekiknya tak kalah riang.

Chanhyun mengangguk dan segera menghambur ke pelukan Luhan. "Ahjummaa! Aku tidak ingin bersekolah disanaa..." rengeknya manja.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. Disampirkannya lap meja yang dibawanya ke pundak. Kemudian ia berjongkok guna menyetarakan tingginya dengan si bocah.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu! Eomma bisa sedih."

Chanhyun menunduk. Lagi-lagi tangannya memainkan Dobi. "Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya, ahjumma."

"Hey Byun, bersekolahlah dengan benar!" suara datar seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan temu kangen antara Chanhyun dan Luhan.

Chanhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja dewasa berwajah tampan namun datar tengah berdiri di depannya. Kemudian ia berseru, "Hun ahjusshi!"

Oh Sehun terkekeh. Kedua tangannya terangkat guna menjunjung Chanhyun ke udara. "Chanhyun-ah, kajaaa kita makan ramyeon!"

"Kyaaa... ahjusshi! Aku bisa jatuh!" pekik Chanhyun sambil terbahak di dalam dekapan Sehun. "Tapi aku memang lapar..."

"Nah, kalau begitu makanlah dulu." Luhan segera menggandeng tangan Chanhyun ke dalam.

Seperti biasa, suasana Kedai Mie Hunhan selalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Hampir setiap hari Chanhyun selalu mampir kesini sekadar untuk bermain dengan Sehan atau malah membantu pasangan Sehun dan Luhan untuk berjualan. Kadang ia sering membantu mengantarkan pesanan. Dan Luhan akan dengan senang hati memberikan uang jajan tambahan pada Chanhyun atas bantuan yang diberikannya. Sering pula Baekhyun ikut membantu. Tapi belakangan ini ia sibuk karena harus bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus per harinya demi menghidupi kehidupannya dan Chanhyun.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" seorang bocah dengan wajah tak kalah datar seperti ayahnya muncul tiba-tiba dari balik gorden tangga kecil di ujung dapur. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Chanhyun dan mendudukkan diri di samping si jangkung.

Chanhyun melempar senyuman pada Sehan—bocah yang baru datang itu. "Sehan, ternyata kau sudah pulang."

"Aku kira kau malah pulang lebih siang, hyung."

Chanhyun menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Ah, kajja, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Sekarang Odult bisa menari," Sehan berkata heboh. Wajahnya yang semula datar kini berubah ceria. Bocah itu memang memiliki kepribadian ganda sejak dulu. Kadang ketika serius, Sehan bisa menampilkan raut wajah datar-sedatarnya seperti Sehun. Lain lagi ketika bahagia, raut wajahnya bisa menjadi sangat ceria seperti Luhan. Memang perpaduan yang aneh. Tapi seperti itulah anak pasangan Hunhan yang berkepribadian unik.

"Ya! Apa yang ada di otak kalian hanya bermain saja?!" Luhan mendengus sembari mengangkat sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk-mangkuk penuh ramyeon hangat. "Makanlah lebih dulu eoh!" suruhnya lembut.

Chanhyun dan Sehan nampak girang dengan menatap mangkuk itu. Kedua bocah berusia hampir tujuh tahun itu segera memposisikan diri masing-masing di atas bangku.

"Gamsahamnida ahjumma..." kata Chanhyun senang.

Luhan terkekeh sembari mengusak lembut rambut aegya sahabatnya itu. "Cheonma... makan yang banyak Chanhyun-ah! Dan kau... Oh Sehan! Jangan sampai kau menyisakan sayuranmu lagi di mangkuk!" tudingnya pura-pura galak.

Sehan mendengus malas. "Ne eomma..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya kelas tempat Chanhyun belajar sudah ramai. Chanhyun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Suasana begitu riuh. Tampak gerombolan anak-anak tengah mengerumuni sebuah meja. Chanhyun ingat bahwa meja itu milik Jongsoo. Dengan langkah pelan didekatinya gerombolan itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Chanhyun nampak takjub melihat sebuah robot super canggih yang tengah berjalan-jalan di atas meja Jongsoo. Anak-anak yang lain mengeluarkan raut wajah kagum sama seperti Chanhyun. Robot di depannya ini benar-benar berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Dobi kayu miliknya. Robot itu sangat modern dan bisa melakukan apapun. Sedangkan Dobi kayunya bahkan berdiri saja tak bisa. Harus menggunakan penyangga untuk membuatnya berdiri.

Tanpa sadar tangan Chanhyun terulur untuk menyentuh robot itu. Sungguh ia benar-benar kagum dan ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi sebelum tangan kecil Chanhyun sampai untuk menyentuhnya, seseorang telah terlebih dulu berteriak.

"Robot ini sangat mahal!" teriak Jongsoo dengan sombong. "Jangan pernah sekali pun menyentuhnya! Bagaimana kalau ia rusak?!"

Chanhyun segera menurunkan tangan. Wajahnya menunduk ke bawah. Menatap bias cahaya lantai yang bercampur sinar pagi sang mentari. "Maafkan aku—Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya saja. Robotmu sangat bagus."

"Issh... mengganggu saja!" ujar Jongsoo ketus sambil membawa Kkamjongnya menjauh. Tak lupa ia mengajak teman-teman satu gengnya Taeho dan Mindae. "Ayo pergi saja!"

Taeho mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Jongsoo. Tapi Mindae tidak. Ia berdiam di samping meja Jongsoo dan beralih menatap Chanhyun. Anak-anak yang mengerumuni meja Jongsoo satu per satu mulai pergi. Tinggalah Chanhyun dan Mindae di deret terdepan meja murid.

"Kau bisa melihat robot punyaku," kata Mindae tersenyum, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin kotak.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanhyun tak percaya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi muram kini berubah ceria.

Mindae mengangguk riang. Kemudian mereka memainkan robot Chenchen milik Dae bersama-sama. Bahkan Mindae juga suka dengan Dobi milik Chanhyun. Menurut Dae, robot milik Chanhyun itu sangat unik dan lucu. Meski hanya dari kayu, robot itu tidak kalah bagus dengan robot lainnya. Dan begitulah kedua anak tersebut menghabiskan waktu bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanhyun-ah! Kau harus ikut pulang bersamaku! Kajja..." Mindae terus menarik Chanhyun mendekati mobil mewahnya. Dengan langkah terseret-seret Chanhyun berhasil dibawa paksa mendekati mobil jaguar hitam ayah Mindae yang terparkir di ujung jalanan itu.

"Appa!" pekik Mindae keras. "Ini temanku!"

Jongdae tersenyum lebar ke arah Chanhyun. Ia berjongkok menghadap dua bocah di depannya. "Anyeong. Aku appa Dae."

Chanhyun membungkuk dalam. "Byun Chanhyun imnida. Anyeonghasimnika ahjusshi..."

"Ne, cheonma." Jongdae mengusak pelan rambut teman anaknya itu. "Wah, wajahmu mirip dengan teman ahjusshi."

Mata Chanhyun melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Hem..." Jongdae mengangguk. Lalu menoleh ke arah sang aegy. "Tidakkah kau merasa temanmu mirip sekali dengan Park ahjusshi."

Mindae mencermati wajah Chanhyun sekali lagi. Kulit putih. Bibir merah menawan yang tebal. Mata lebar. Juga hidung yang mancung. Sepertinya ia memang sangat mirip dengan salah satu sahabat ayahnya. "Iya appa, Chanhyun mirip sekali dengan Park ahjusshi."

"Siapa Park ahjusshi?" tanya Chanhyun polos.

"Park ahjusshi itu appa Jongsoo."

Chanhyun mengerjap bingung. Namun mata itu menampakkan sebuah kesedihan. Mendengar nama Jongsoo membuat rasa sakit di hatinya kembali muncul. Ia menunduk sambil menatap Dobi. Berharap perkataan ketus Jongsoo hilang dari pikirannya.

"Hei, Chanhyun-ah! Mengapa kau malah melamun?"

Chanhyun terkaget. Mindae dan ayahnya tengah tersenyum sembari memandang wajahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Chanhyun dapat melihat betapa miripnya wajah ayah-anak tesebut. Chanhyun mulai berpikir dalam hati. Jika saja ia punya ayah, akankah wajah mereka semirip Dae dengan ayahnya. Atau malah tidak.

"Ah, appa, kau berjanji mentraktir aku makan es krim! Kalau begitu ajak Chanhyun juga, ne."

"Ye, tentu saja! Kajja!"

Chanhyun tersentak ketika Mindae sudah menariknya memasuki mobil. "Dae-ya, kau ingin membawaku kemana? Aku harus segera pulang."

"Appa yang akan mengantarmu. Tapi kita makan es krim dulu."

"Tidak perlu, Dae-ya. Aku sudah berjanji pada eomma akan langsung pulang," rengek Chanhyun.

"Ayolah sebentar saja! Kau bilang kita berteman?" wajah Mindae mengerucut, membuat pipi bakpaonya semakin tembam.

"Tapi—"

"Dae pasti sangat senang! Ayo makan es krim bersama. Nanti biar ahjusshi yang bicara pada eomma-mu," kali ini Jongdae yang mengajak. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah kotaknya.

Chanhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dalam hati sangat mengagumi ayah Mindae yang begitu baik. Padahal kenyataannya mereka orang kaya. Tapi mereka sangat baik. Bahkan Mindae tidak memandang status dalam berteman. Chanhyun senang memiliki teman seperti Dae.

"Duduklah Chanhyun. Ayo appa kita berangkat!" ucap Mindae bersemangat.

Chanhyun tersenyum tipis ke arah Mindae. Matanya terus menjelajah isi di dalam mobil mewah milik keluarga Mindae. Hampir saja ia dibuat terbengong-bengong kagum dengan apa yang ada di dalam sana. TV berukuran kecil, AC, game playstation, dan setumpuk mainan di bawah jok khusus.

"Whoooaa... aku belum pernah naik mobil sebelum ini. Ternyata sangat menyenangkan," ucap Chanhyun polos. "Kau juga bisa bermain disini. Menyenangkan sekali."

Mindae tersenyum. "Kalau begitu naiklah mobil appa setiap hari," katanya terkekeh.

"Benar! Naik saja kalau kau ingin!" sahut Jongdae dari jok depan dengan wajah ceria.

Chanhyun melempar senyum gembira. Kemudian mengikuti Mindae mengambil seperangkat mainan unik nan mewah yang disimpan di bawah jok mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantar anaknya—Mindae, beserta temannya pulang ke rumah, Jongdae segera kembali menuju kantor. Disana ia sudah disambut oleh suara teriakan manja dari Jongsoo yang kini—seperti biasa—tengah bergelayut manja di pelukan sang ayah. Sahabatnya sekaligus atasan kerjanya, Park Chanyeol.

"Jongsoo-ya, aku tadi tidak melihatmu. Apa seharian ini kau tidak bermain bersama Dae?" tanya Jongdae begitu melihat si bocah berkulit tan tengah mengganggu ayahnya bekerja.

Jongsoo mendengus ke arah Jongdae. "Tidak! Aku tidak bermain dengannya! Dia terlalu sibuk dengan si bocah miskin itu!"

Jongdae mengernyit. "Siapa? Chanhyun?"

Jongsoo mengangguk cepat dan menoleh. "Ne, ahjusshi tahu?"

"Hem..." Jongdae mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Chanhyun itu anak yang baik, kok. Kau juga harus berteman dengannya."

Jongsoo memasang wajah jijik. "Mengapa aku harus berteman dengan anak miskin itu eoh? Isshh... tidak mau! Biar saja kalau Dae mau tertular kuman!"

"Kau ini... jangan bicara seperti itu." Jongdae menasehati dengan lembut. Tapi Jongsoo tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya dan terus menjelek-jelekkan bocah miskin yang selalu membawa robot kayu di kelasnya itu.

Chanyeol yang tak mengetahui pembicaraan keduanya mengernyit. "Chanhyun? Siapa dia?"

Jongsoo menoleh ke arah sang appa. "Bocah yang menabrakku sampai Kkamjong jatuh waktu itu appa!" jawabnya bercampur sebal.

"Benarkah? Kau sekelas dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Ne, dia sangat menjijikkan dan kumuh!" Jongsoo menjawab dengan seenaknya.

Chanyeol memandang anaknya kaget. Tapi raut wajah anaknya seakan menyuruh sang ayah untuk mempercayainya. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk setelah menimang-nimang. "K—kurasa Dae harus menjauhinya..." ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Mwo?!" Jongdae memekik. "Apa-apaan kalian ini?!" ketusnya sembari menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan sifat ayah dan anak yang sama persis itu.

Bagaimana bisa mereka menjudge seseorang dari cover luarnya saja? Hey, Jongdae bukan lagi orang bodoh yang tertipu dengan harta semata! Di matanya semua orang itu sama. Dan kebetulan menapaki dunia yang sama pula. Tak ada yang bisa menentukan dimana lapisan mereka berada. Dan Chanyeol beserta anaknya dengan seenak perut menjelek-jelekkan orang miskin.

Huh, harusnya Jongdae menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu semenjak menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Dulu Chanyeol yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini. Chanyeol dulu orang yang ramah, suka tersenyum, rajin menolong, dan baik pada siapapun. Jongdae ingat sekali ketika sahabatnya itu berpacaran dengan Baekhyun di masa sekolah. Sifat dan seluruh tabiatnya benar-benar baik. Berbeda dengan saat ini ketika menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Bisa jadi Kyungsoo membawa dampak buruk bagi Chanyeol, pikir Jongdae.

Jongdae masih mengingat dengan jelas dimana dulu sahabatnya benar-benar bahagia saat memiliki pacar seperti Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya hubungan mereka kandas karena saat itu perusahaan orang tua Chanyeol diambang kehancuran dan saat itu pula hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan orang tuanya. Chanyeol dengan terpaksa merelakan masa mudanya terenggut dengan menikahi anak seorang presdir kaya raya bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dan dengan pernikahan itu perusahaan orang tuanya tertolong.

Sejak saat itu Jongdae tak pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi. Gadis imut penebar keceriaan itu menghilang sejak pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sangat mendadak dihelat. Jongdae hanya sering mendengar gosip tentang Baekhyun—yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat sendiri. Karena Baekhyun dulu adalah pacar Chanyeol, sahabat karibnya. Maka Jongdae juga menganggap Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya juga.

Teman-teman seangkatannya bilang bahwa Baekhyun melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang untuk menjadi seorang designer. Karena tak ada alasan lain, Jongdae akhirnya mempercayai gosip klasik itu. Sebenarnya Jongdae sangat menyesali keputusan Baekhyun untuk pergi tiba-tiba tanpa berpamitan. Dan yang lebih disayangkan lagi sikap Chanyeol semenjak kelulusan SMA itu benar-benar berubah. Setiap Jongdae menanyakan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun, itu akan membuat amarah Chanyeol naik. Namja jangkung itu hanya menjawab bahwa setelah hari kelulusan mereka sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah karena mereka harus menempuh jalannya masing-masing.

Setelah hari-hari berlalu, nama Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menghilang dari memori Chanyeol. Jongdae juga tak pernah membahasnya lagi. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diceritakan oleh sang sahabat padanya. Jadi ia menganggap Baekhyun hanyalah salah satu 'mantan' terbaik Chanyeol yang menghilang karena harus meraih cita-citanya. Jongdae tahu persis bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang yeoja yang terlahir di keluarga terpandang dan pastinya mempunyai cita-cita yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin Jepang adalah tujuannya. Sementara Chanyeol mulai sibuk melanjutkan kuliah sambil belajar mengurus perusahaan sang ayah yang diambang kehancuran. Dan mulai saat itu ia diharuskan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang menyandang predikat sebagai calon istrinya.

Jongdae mendengus pelan mengingat betapa rumitnya hidup sang sahabat. Meski pada akhirnya ia juga mengikuti jejak Chanyeol untuk menikah muda bersama pacarnya beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan.

"Ckck... terserah kalian saja! Dae sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk. Aku mempercayai anakku." Jongdae menyerah dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

_Tidak sepertimu anakmu yang manja dan sombong itu_, desisnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#HappyBaekhyunDay**

**Saengil Chukae uri baby Baekkie :D *teriak pake terompet...**

**Semoga Baek makin berkembang di EXO dan moga-moga suaranya semakin bagus. Jangan lupa banyak-banyak belajar pake nada tinggi plus nada rendah k ChenChen oke :D wkwk...**

**Happy Birthday juga buat Tao dan Suho yang ultah di bulan Mei :D**

**Untuk ke depannya kalo liat N Seoul tower gaperlu tereak2 sambil lari2 kek anak kecil ya... Tao-ya... :3 kan udah makin gede yak... harus sadar diri...muehehe...**

**Untuk Suho tetep jadi leader yang baik yaa... kami cinta uri leadernim yeye :)**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 3 diupdate bertepatan sama ultah pacar reyn muehehehe... *lirik si bebek

Okeh Reyn tahu chap ini sedikit krg greget. *pundung *tunyuk2...

Reyn tahu chap ini nggak ada Chanbaek ma Kaisoo selaku main cast :( nangis...huhuuu...

Reyn minta maaf banget klo banyak yang kecewa disini gak ada moment2 para main pair kita...soalnya Ryen masih harus ceritaiin ttg Chanhyun sama Jongsoo dulu...

Sabar ne, next chap **bersiap-siaplah melihat masa lalu ChanBaek sama KaiSoo**

Kenapa mereka terjebak di dunia cinta yang penuh kebutaan dan akhirnya malah kebablasan?

Trus gimana emang mereka menjalani cinta di masa lalu itu? Agresif banget kah sampe jadi kyk gini? Hohoho...

Okeh, sebentar lagi kalian akan temukan jawabannya :D

Tenang kok, itu cuma sedikit flashback... cerita masih tentang dua malaikat kecil unyu2 kita aka Chanhyun dan Jongsoo :3

Untuk yang masih bertanya-tanya **dimana Jongin?**

Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. sebentar lagi kok chingu. Lihat aja :D Jongin akan segera kembali dan nagih anaknya si JongJong itu wkwk...

Jongin akan segera kembali dari Kanada. Huehehe...

Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah tahu Kyungsoo udah nikah?

Cari tahu sendiri :D

Oke, yang masih tetep mau dilanjut. tetap **WAJIB REVIEW **ne... paling tidak tinggalkan jejak apapun itu bentuknya :D Reyn sangat menerima segala masukan kalian :))

Sekian, gamsahamnida, gomawooo...

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**Big Thanks and All My Love for:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[****salsabilajum****] [Guest] [ChanBaek] [RLR14] [Park Oh InFa FaRo] [****BLUEFIRE0805****] [****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****] [****parkchanbyunbaek****] [****CHanBaek] [****nur991fah****] [****Shallow Lin****] [12345] [kaifighter] [Kim Leera] [****Jung Eunhee****] [****Mey Hanazaki****] [****whyckh2103****] [Byun Ryeokyu] [younlaycious88] [LK] [ryu] [HChY] [sayhund] [****indaaaaaahhh****] [****Gmaolrockie****] [sehunpou] [Nyonya Nam] [yulisaim] [****Nisa0517****] [****HappyBaek99****] [Chan 1916] [ImaCnn] [baekggu] [lidyaNatalia] [kaisoooo] [Yeollbaek] [Nagisa Otakuriri] [****Devie LunarkesisPyrokines****] [****Devi Chaniago9****] [****fera950224****] [****TrinCloudSparkyu****] [****Gigi onta****] [Majey Jannah 97] [piyopoyo] [starbucks91] [cindy] [rifdafairuzs] [fuawaliyaah] [mhoyha] [niyoung] [parklili] [yixingcom] [NS Yoonji] [dorekyungsoo93] [ryu] [wanny] [****chanbaek shipper****] [****icha. likepachulsaklawasenoother****] [****sayakanoicinoe****] [Keybum] [chanhyun] [****NameBaekkieKyu****] [****dwiihae****] [soogar] [Dj 100] [miao] [byun] [zoldyk] [sarangsil] [****PandaPandaTaoris****] [****exindira****]**

**Semoga tidak ada yang kelupaan ^^ bisa protes kalau belum ditulis... hehe... **

**Reyn menerima semua masukkan kalian :D REVIEW ne**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Your Child**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is mine and EXO's belong to The God**

**.**

**Genre: Family, Romence, and Drama**

**.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, typos, etc.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Chansoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chanhyun selalu iri pada hidup Jongsoo 'teman sekelasnya' yang begitu sempurna**_

**.**

**.**

"**Distance"**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu suasana Elementary School tempat Jongsoo belajar sudah sedikit sepi. Chanyeol nampak berlarian keluar dari mobil jaguarnya. Tampak sekali bahwa laki-laki dewasa berparas tampan itu sudah penuh oleh keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Raut kekecewaan juga terlihat dibalik wajah itu.

Dari jauh nampak seorang laki-laki kecil tengah merengut di belakang bangku sekolah sambil memegang mainan robotnya yang super canggih. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan segera memeluknya erat seolah begitu menyayanginya.

"Mianhae chagiya... Appa sedang ada meeting penting tadi," desis Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

Jongsoo masih tetap memberengut. "Issh... Menyebalkan! Appa jahat! Appa melupakanku!"

"Bukan begitu chagiya... Appa... Ah, kau tidak mengerti," Chanyeol nampak terbata-bata dalam menjelaskannya. "Meeting ini sangat penting."

"Dan lebih penting dari aku?!" jawab Jongsoo ketus.

"Tidak. Bagi appa kau adalah yang terpenting di dunia!"

Jongsoo menatap ayahnya itu sengit. "Bohong!" marahnya sambil mendorong lengan Chanyeol menjauh.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Jongie, maafkan appa. Appa berjanji tak akan lupa jam pulangmu lagi."

"Tidak! Akan aku laporkan pada eomma!"

"Jongie!" Chanyeol meraih buah hatinya itu dan menggendongnya dengan penuh sayang. "Jangan marah, chagiya. Maafkan appa. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak marah?"

Jongsoo masih memasang wajah pura-pura marah.

"Bagaimana kalau es krim?"

Jongsoo menggeleng. Tetap bungkam.

"Ah... bagaimana dengan ramyeon hangat di sebuah kedai?"

Anehnya wajah Jongsoo langsung berbinar ceria. "Benarkah appa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang tampan. "Bagaimana? Jongie mau?"

"Ne, mau sekali appa!"

Chanyeol menyentil dahi Jongsoo dengan sayang. "Nah, begitu! Anak hebat appa tidak boleh marah. Kajja kita beli rayeon hangat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanhyun meletakkan tasnya di kamar Sehan dan segera berlarian ke depan. Suasana kedai mie milik sahabat sang eomma sedang ramai. Tampak antrian pembeli yang cukup panjang di meja pesanan. Sehun—yang sudah dianggap pamannya sendiri itu tengah sibuk mencatat pesanan.

Chanhyun menghampiri bilik dapur dan mendapati Luhan tengah memasak beberapa ramyeon dan bulgogi sayur. "Ahjumma, aku ingin membantu."

Luhan tersenyum manis sambil memotong beberapa sayuran. "Terima kasih Chanhyun-ah. Bisakah kau membantu mengantar dua mangkuk jajangmyeon ini ke meja nomor lima."

Chanhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baik, ahjumma."

Dengan pelan Chanhyun mengangkat nampan besi berisi dua mangkuk jajangmyeon panas itu menuju salah satu meja pengunjung.

"Silahkan Tuan," ucapnya sambil menurunkan mangkuk-mangkuk di dalam napan sembari tersenyum lebar menampilkan deret gigi putihnya.

Pengunjung wanita itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Chanhyun. "Terima kasih adik kecil."

Chanhyun mengangguk.

"Kau kelas berapa hm?"

"Aku kelas satu SD," Chanhyun menjawab dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Wah, sekecil itu sudah membantu orang tua. Rajin sekali," gumam si wanita salut.

Chanhyun hanya mengulum senyuman tipis. Kemudian berbalik menuju dapur menghampiri sang bibi kesayangannya.

"Sudah?" tanya Luhan tersenyum.

Chanhyun mengangguk riang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu masih ada beberapa mangkuk."

"Siap ahjumma."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil jaguar mewah itu berhenti di tepi jalanan. Tepat di seberang sana sebuah kedai mini klasik tradisional Korea tampak berdiri dengan tegak. Chanyeol beranjak turun untuk membukakan pintu anaknya.

"Appa, mengapa kita makan disini?" tanya Jongsoo sambil memandang tak suka pada kedai mini yang ada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menatap anaknya. "Wae? Kata Jongdae ahjusshi itu adalah kedai Mie paling enak yang pernah dicicipinya."

"Selera ahjusshi kotak itu kan sangat payah!" desis Jongsoo kesal. Namun akhirnya ia melangkah turun sambil membanting keras pintu mobil.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat anaknya yang menyerah. Dengan riang digandengnya aegya berkulit hitam sexy itu. "Kajja Jongie!"

Mereka memasuki kedai itu dan memesan dua mangkuk jajangmyun serta es almond nokcha dan satu kotak susu vanilla untuk Jongsoo. Setelah memesan pesanan, Chanyeol menarik Jongsoo menuju salah satu meja kosong disudut ruangan sederhana tersebut.

"Issh... kedai ini tak ada AC-nya!" geram Jongsoo kesal. Tangannya bergerak mengebutkan kaosnya karena panas.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut kecoklatan anaknya. "Kau tidak suka makan disini eum?"

"Appa sudah tahu tapi tetap memaksaku."

"Kau marah? Nanti Appa akan belikan es krim. Bagaimana?"

Jongsoo nampak menimang-nimang. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Appa aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

"Kau ingin pipis eoh?"

Jongsoo mengangguk dengan wajah polos. Melihat anaknya yang nampak ingin melepaskan hasrat buang air kecilnya dengan segera, Chanyeol bangkit untuk menanyakan pada si pemilik kedai dimana letak kamar mandinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Jongsoo mengikutinya dari belakang sambil terus menggigit bibir.

Bocah itu terus menunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya ia sangat ingin buang air kecil. Tampak dari raut wajahnya yang gelisah. Ia terlalu sibuk menahan, sampai tak sadar bahwa seorang bocah kecil seusianya tengah kesusahan mebawa nampan penuh berisi beberapa mangkuk ramyeon panas. Bocah itu melangkah ke arah Jongsoo yang masih menunduk.

Dan detik selanjutnya hanya suara pecahan kaca dan jerit kesakitan yang terdengar.

CRAANG...

Mangkuk itu berjatuhan ke lantai dan seluruh kuahnya berceceran menjatuhi tubuh Jongsoo yang meringis tertahan di lantai. Tak lama tangisnya mulai pecah. Bocah yang membawa nampan itu nampak ketakutan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Panaaas! Hikss... Appa... hiks... hiks... Appa..." teriak Jongsoo menangis.

"Jongsoo-ya!" Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh segera berlarian ke arah Jongsoo-nya yang menangis amat kencang.

"Appa hiks... sakiiit... hikss..."

Chanyeol berteriak meminta tolong. Untung saja pemilik kedai itu, Sehun, segera datang membantu. Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada seorang bocah kecil yang menatap kejadian tersebut sambil menunduk dengan wajah bergetar. Chanyeol menatap bocah itu beringas.

PLAK...

Satu tamparan jatuh melayang pada si bocah. Matanya kini memerah menahan rasa sakit yang mendera di pipi putihnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakkkan.

"Dasar bocah sialan! Kau bodoh atau ap—"

DEG.

Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti tatkala bocah itu mendongak menampilkan raut wajahnya yang memerah oleh tangis. Wajah itu. Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya kini berdegup amat kencang. Wajah itu mengingatkannya tentang dirinya semasa kecil dulu. Juga... wajah itu seperti mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang amat sangat dirindukannya.

"Kau—" Chanyeol mencengkeram tangannya sendiri. Suara makiannya terhenti di tenggorakan. Seakan apa yang akan diucapkannya tersihir oleh seraut tampan bocah di depanya. Ini sangat aneh. Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa. Tapi melihat wajah itu seluruh emosinya hilang meski nafasnya masih tak beraturan.

"Appa, dia yang bernama Chanhyun! Dia yang merusak Kkamjong!" teriak Jongsoo yang kini telah kembali ke sisi sang appa. Matanya melayang tajam berusaha menyihir sang ayah mempercayai perkataannya.

Chanyeol tersadar, dengan perlahan diabaikannya seluruh perasaannya dan memilih mengutamakan egonya. Kini ia kembali menatap tajam si bocah yang terus menangis. Chanyeol tak mempedulikannya. Baginya siapapun yang menyakiti Jongsoo-nya harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal.

"Oh jadi kau Chanhyun itu eoh?! Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu Jongsoo! Dan lihat yang kau perbuat eoh! Kau menyakitinya dengan kuah panas! Bodoh!Apa kau tidak punya mata!" maki Chanyeol ketus berulang-ulang.

"Mianhaeyo..." jawab Chanhyun sesenggukan. "A—aku tidak melihat Jongsoo... hiks..."

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas aku di depanmu!" tambah Jongsoo membela diri.

Chanyeol menatap bengis bocah bernama Chanhyun itu. "Kau selalu mengganggu Jongsoo! Kau harus diberi pelajaran!" tangannya bergerak menjewer telinga Chanhyun dan menyeretnya keluar dari area kedai.

"Tidak... hiks... ahjusshi... hiks... aku tidak sengaja... hiks..."

"Rasakan!" desis Jongsoo sambil tertawa bangga.

"Tidak, hentikan!" Sehun nampak berlarian mengejar Chanyeol yang terus menjewer telinga Chanhyun.

Luhan juga panik. Dengan langkah cepat dia mengejar suaminya menuju halaman kedai. Chanhyun terus menangis. Sehun dan Luhan berusaha melepaskan Chanhyun dari tangan salah seorang pembelinya.

"Tuan, aku mohon maafkan dia, ne. Dia pasti tidak sengaja." Luhan membela Chanhyun. "Aku mohon jangan sakiti Chanhyun. Aku mohon."

"Jebalyoo... Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya." tambah Sehun.

Chanyeol terdiam. Matanya tertuju pada bocah yang menunduk di bawahnya. Tubuh bocah itu tampak bergetar. Bocah itu menangis. Chanyeol tahu karena ia mendengar suara isakan yang teredam dari balik tubuh si bocah.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. Harusnya ia tak emosian seperti ini. Ah, kenapa ia sangat sensitif dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Jongsoo. Mungkin karena ia terlalu menyayangi anaknya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Lain kali pakai matamu dengan benar!" ketus Chanyeol dan segera meninggalkan Chanhyun. Ia berbalik dan kembali dengan Jongsoo yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Jangan main-main denganku. Kau akan tahu akibatnya._

"Aku juga minta maaf kalau begitu. Aku tak bermaksud membuat kekacauan. Permisi." Chanyeol segera menyeret Jongsoo keluar dari kedai. Ia menoleh lagi. "Dan maaf kami tak jadi memesan. Selamat tinggal."

Sehun menatap salah seorang pembelinya itu dengan kesal. Sementara Luhan memilih mengabaikan pembeli kurang ajarnya itu dan malah menghambur ke pelukan Chanhyun.

Chanhyun masih terus terisak. "Ahjumma... hiks... maafkan aku..."

"Aniya..." Luhan menangkup pipi tembam Chanhyun dan tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus pias air mata yang tercetak di pipi seputih susu itu. "Ahjumma yang harusnya minta maaf. Lain kali Chanhyun tak perlu membantu ahjumma."

Chanhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ingin membantu. Aku ingin bekerja," katanya masih sesenggukan. "Aku mohon ahjumma. Hiks... aku mencari uang."

"Kau ini... anak kecil mata duitan," kekeh Sehun sembari mengangkat Chanhyun ke dalam gendongannya. "Jangan memaksakan diri eoh!"

"Tapi... aku ingin mengumpulkan uang, ahjusshi."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Dielusnya punggung Chanhyun penuh sayang. Baekhyun sangat beruntung memiliki seorang putra yang hebat seperti Chanhyun. Meski beban yang ditanggung yeoja mungil dan muda itu sangatlah berat, tapi pasti ia sangat bangga karena memiliki Chanhyun.

Senyum di wajah Luhan surut tiba-tiba menyadari takdir yang amat kejam pada anak kecil itu. Di umurnya yang masih menginjak 6 tahun, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tak pernah datang. Mengingatnya membuat Luhan amat sangat sedih dan selalu bersyukur karena Tuhan begitu baik mengiriminya malaikat pelindung. Yaitu Oh Sehun. Beserta malaikat kecilnya yang amat disayanginya. Oh Sehan.

Malaikat kecilnya tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan raut wajah datar namun sangat manis seperti biasa. "Ada apa dengan Chan-hyung?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kau ajak hyung-mu ini pergi main robot-robotan," katanya sembari menurunkan Chanhyun dari gendongannya.

Sehan mengangguk. "Ayo hyung ke kamarku. Maaf ya, aku baru bangun."

Chanhyun menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan seulas senyum lebar. "Tak apa. Kajja!"

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa akrabnya buah hati mereka dengan Chanhyun.

"Siapa ayah Chanhyun sebenarnya? Tega sekali meninggalkan bocah sebaik itu! Jika aku tahu aku pasti menghajarnya!" geram Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Entahlah... noona tak pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Kuharap orang itu menyesal selamanya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo segera melempar majalahnya begitu mendapati suara anaknya yang menjerit kesakitan. Dengan langkah cepat ia berlari di atas high-heels lima centi-nya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak menentu.

"Jongsoo-ya!" pekiknya histeris ketika Jongsoo menyerbu ke pelukannya. "Waeyo? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau demam?"

Jongsoo menggeleng. Sebagai jawaban ia menggulung kaos dan celananya ke atas. Sehingga tampak kulit-kulitnya yang memerah dan melepuh.

"Eomma ini sangat sakiiit... hiks..."

"Astaga! Kenapa bisa begini!" Kyungsoo berjongkok dan meniup-niup luka anaknya. "Chanyeollie ada apa?! Kenapa Jongsoo bisa seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Semua gara-gara bocah miskin itu!"

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Nuguya?"

"Bocah yang waktu itu mendorong Jongie! Ini semua gara-gara dia menumpahkan kuah panas di tubuh Jongie!"

Seketika mata Kyungsoo melebar. Mata bulat itu sarat akan amarah. "Issh... lebih baik keluarkan saja dia dari sekolah! Mengganggu saja!"

Chanyeol sedikit terhenyak. "K—kurasa itu berlebihan," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Tidak! Anak miskin itu sudah menyakiti Jongie! Cepat panggil Jongdae!"

"Hey, Kyung, tidak perlu!" Chanyeol berusaha menahan pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi—"

"Ssstt... Jangan berlebihan." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan mengelus punggung kecilnya. "Percayalah, Jongie sudah cukup besar."

Kyungsoo mendesis. Tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

Chanyeol terdiam. Aneh. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukannnya barusan. Apa dia berusaha membela bocah miskin itu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Chanyeol hanya merasa kasihan pada bocah itu. Itu saja.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Baik-baiklah di rumah kalian berdua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanhyun melangkah ke dalam rumah dengan sedikit tersedu. Air matanya langsung tumpah begitu melihat sang eomma sudah duduk dengan tenang di depan ruang televisi mini mereka. Baekhyun berjengit kaget melihat Chanhyun yang pulang dengan tersedu diantar oleh Sehun.

"Waeyo Chanhyun-ah?" tanyanya khawatir.

Chanhyun tak menjawab karena bocah itu masih terus menangis. sebaliknya Baekhyun segera mengirimkan tatapan bertanyanya pada Sehun, yang langsung dijawab oleh namja albino itu.

"Tadi Chanhyun tak sengaja menumpahkan kuah ramyeon panas pada salah seorang bocah pembeli. Dan ayah bocah itu marah-marah padanya," tutur Sehun lirih.

Baekhyun nampak sedih mendengarnya. Buru-buru ia memeluk anaknya agar isakannya tak mengeras. Dengan sabar diusapnya lembut punggung anaknya yang masih bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, chagi."

"Eomma... ahjusshi... maafkan aku... hiks..." ucap Chanhyun disela tangisnya. Mata bocah itu memerah sarat akan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Chanhyun mendongak ke arah Sehun. "Ahjusshi, kau pasti kecewa karena aku begitu ceroboh. Hiks... maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi."

Sehun tersenyum manis pada si bocah dan menepuk-nepuk lembut bahunya yang kecil. "Gwaenchana, ahjusshi sudah memaafkanmu. Besok sepulang sekolah kau masih harus datang ke kedai dan membantu ahjumma."

Mata bundar milik Chanhyun bersinar. Dengan cepat dipeluknya namja berkulit susu yang sudah dianggap pamannya sendiri itu. Melihatnya Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sehun," lirihnya.

Dan Sehun mengangguk sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada Chanhyun.

"Eomma, aku bisa kembali menabung untuk membeli robot baru," teriak Chanhyun ceria.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Geurom. Tapi lain kali harus berhati-hati ya. Jangan sampai ahjusshi kecewa padamu lagi."

Chanhyun mengangguk riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Chanhyun berangkat lebih awal. Hari ini ia berangkat bersama Sehan yang kebetulan tengah diantar ayahnya menggunakan mobil pengantar pesanan. Chanhyun paling senang menaiki mobil besar itu karena di dalam sana selalu terasa bau-bau lezat ramyeon dan jajangmyeon yang merupakan pesanan beberapa pembeli untuk suatu acara seperti senam pagi dan beberapa acara lain yang memerlukan sajian. Pesanan itu diletakkan di box belakang dan selalu masih hangat dan menggoyang lidah membuat siapa saja ingin segera menyantapnya.

Jalanan lumayan macet saat Chanhyun dan Sehan sibuk bernyanyi di jok depan. Rupanya kedua bocah itu juga mewarisi suara emas ibu mereka. Meski begitu, terkadang suara mereka sehari-hari lebih terdengar khas mirip sang ayah.

Baekhyun sering menggumamkan betapa Chanhyun mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang ceria dan ramah. Tapi begitu Chanhyun bertanya, Baekhyun akan tertawa dan berusaha sekeras mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Chanhyun merengut sedih.

Chanhyun masih sibuk bernyanyi ketika sekolah mungil namun indah terlihat dari ujung pandangan. Itu sekolah milik Sehan—yang begitu Chanhyun inginkan.

"Appa, aku sekolah dulu ya," Sehan mencium tangan kanan ayahnya.

"Ne, belajar yang baik chagi," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Sehan mengangguk. "Hyung, aku pergi ya. Jangan lupa setelah ini kita bermain robot bersama. Sampai jumpa."

Chanhyun tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan. Namun senyumnya luntur ketika Sehan sudah tak terlihat di pandangan mereka. Chanhyun sangat sedih. Artinya, setelah ini Chanhyun pasti sendiri. Itulah yang membuatnya sedih. Ia memang tak menyukai sekolahnya sejak awal. Disana seperti sebuah neraka.

"Chan, sekarang kau juga ke sekolah," Sehun segera menjalankan mobil tanpa menyadari raut sedih Chanhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, sekitar lima belas menit, mobil pengantar pesanan itu sampai di sekolah megah yang nampak menjulang tinggi dari balik gerbang mengkilatnya.

"Whoa... sekolahmu selalu terlihat bagus," begitulah komentar Sehun tiap kali mengantar Chanhyun.

Chanhyun hanya memaksakan senyum. Kemudian berpamitan pada Sehun. Keduanya saling melambaikan tangan perpisahan. Lalu setelah mobil itu pergi, Chanhyun kembali menunduk dan segera melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya. Sungguh, ia tak siap berhadapan dengan Jongsoo. Bocah berkulit tan itu pasti dendam padanya.

Benar saja. Jongsoo sudah berdiri menghadang di depan kelas dengan kedua alis menakutkan bertaut tajam. Bibirnya mengerucut seperti orang yang menghendaki tuntutan. Chanhyun melangkah pelan berusaha mengabaikannya. Sayangnya ia tak memperhatikan jalan dan malah terjerembab jatuh.

DUAGH...

Chanhyun meringis menahan lututnya yang terasa perih sementara Jongsoo tertawa lebar melihatnya.

"Seharusnya kau memakai matamu dengan benar, pabbo!" katanya dengan nada tajam.

Chanhyun menatap Jongsoo masih sambil terduduk di lorong kelas yang terasa dingin seperti es. "Wae? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padamu Jongsoo-ya?"

"Mwo? Minta maaf? Kau pikir aku memaafkanmu, eoh?!" Jongsoo mendecih.

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta maaf lagi." Chanhyun menenangkan suaranya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Dasar anak miskin! Tidak punya ayah! Cepat enyah saja dari sekolah ini!"

Entah mengapa mendengar hinaan Jongsoo yang terakhir membuat seluruh dada bocah itu sesak. Chanhyun memang miskin. Tapi ia punya ayah. Hatinya selalu berkata ia punya ayah. Hanya saja waktu selalu jahat tak pernah mempertemukan mereka. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari sudut mata hazel itu.

Jongsoo tertawa lebar merasa telah menang. "Tidak punya ayah... Tidak punya ayah... Hahahaha..."

"Hentikan! Jongsoo hentikan!" teriak Mindae marah besar. Sosok berwajah kotak itu berlarian mendekat dan segera mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Chanhyun berdiri..

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongsoo?!" Mindae berteriak lagi. Nadanya benar-benar marah. Jongsoo melirik Mindae tak suka.

"Wae?! Mengapa kau membela anak miskin yang tak punya ayah itu?!"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Mindae menyahut cepat.

Jongsoo menatap Mindae tajam. "Oh, sekarang kau memang berada di pihaknya? Huh, dasar pengkhianat! Kau memang suka berteman dengan virus-virus kumuh eoh? Menjijikkan!" dan setelah itu Jongsoo berlalu pergi untuk mencari Taeho.

"Gwaenchana, Chanhyun-ah?" tanya Mindae cemas.

Chanhyun berusaha menghapus air matanya. Bocah itu memaksakan seulas senyum pada Mindae. "Ne, Dae-ya, terima kasih."

Mindae mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus membalas senyuman teman barunya. Tak pernah tahu bahwa dibalik senyuman temannya itu tersimpan sebuah rasa sakit yang luar biasa besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taeho-ya!" teriakan kasar Jongsoo terdengar memenuhi kelas membuat beberapa murid melirik sekilas ke arahnya lalu kembali menekuri aktifitas masing-masing. Mereka sudah cukup biasa dengan sifat Jongsoo yang seperti itu.

Bocah berwajah putih nampak melangkah mendekati Jongsoo. "Wae Jongsoo-ya? Mengapa berteriak-teriak begitu eoh?"

Jongsoo mendelik ke arah luar kelas, membuat Taeho mengikuti arah pandang Jongsoo. Di luar sana nampak Mindae dan Chanhyun sedang bersama.

"Kau tahu? Mindae sekarang berpihak pada si miskin itu! Dasar pengkhianat!" desis Jongsoo marah. "Ini semua gara-gara anak miskin itu Mindae jadi berubah! Kita harus memberi bocah itu pelajaran!"

"Memang bagaimana caranya?"

Jongsoo mengeluarkan seulas senyum jahat. Kemudian berbisik pada Taeho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kanada, Amerika Utara._

Seorang namja berkulit tan tengah memandang kosong jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan elok Kanada di hadapannya. Jas hitam inteleknya sudah nampak kusut akibat kerja lembur yang sering kali ia lakukan. Dengan hembusan pelan ia meraih sebuah bingkai di ujung meja telphone. Seulas senyum lelah muncul di wajahnya tatkala memandang yeoja bermata bulat yang tengah merangkulnya di dalam foto.

"Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu Kyung," ratapnya sedih. "Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk kembali secepatnya."

Mata sang namja menerawang ke depan mengingat foto itu tak mungkin membalas ucapannya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur jatuh bersama sebuah penyesalan. Jongin melempar bingkai foto itu hingga retak. Matanya sarat akan emosi yang teramat membara.

Semua sudah hancur. Tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah melupakannya. Atau bisa jadi Kyungsoo telah membunuh anaknya juga. Jongin merasa amat teriris ketika memikirkan itu semua. Oh, atau Kyungsoo sudah membencinya? Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Jongin bangkit menuju sebuah ruangan di depan dan mendobraknya kasar. Seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah duduk membelakanginya saat itu. Lelaki itu ayahnya, tapi mengapa ketika melihatnya ada sebuah dendam yang tak bisa dijelaskan?

Jongin menatapnya bengis. "Ini sudah lebih lima tahun dari perjanjian kita! Apa kau puas terus-terusan menahanku eoh?!"

Asap rokok tampak mengepul dari balik kursi itu. Namun tak ada sahutan yang terdengar.

"Aku sudah menjadi anak yang kau inginkan, bukan? Sekarang biarkan aku kembali ke Seoul! Tugasku disini sudah selesai! Sekarang kau bisa kembali menguasai perusahaan jahanammu itu lagi!"

Lelaki tua di depannya itu tak bergeming. Puntungan rokok yang masih menyala di mulutnya dihempaskannya dengan kasar ke dalam asbak. Jongin nyaris tersentak ketika lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan bengis.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu bila kau bahagia!" kata lelaki itu dingin. "Selama ini kau memang tidak suka berada di sampingku bukan?"

Jongin terdiam dengan mata menyalang marah. Ayahnya berjalan melewatinya setelah itu. Kemudian terdengar suara bantingan yang amat keras.

Jongin terdiam. Matanya berubah sendu. Air matanya merembes.

_Tidak. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku merasa tanggung jawabku tertinggal disana. Tanggung jawab seperti untukmu kepadaku. Untuk seorang ayah pada anaknya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chap depan CHANBAEK DAN KAISOO bertemu lhooo #yeay. (eh tapi nggak janji sih? hehehe)

Dan maaf bgt ya di chap ini belum ada Kaisoo and Chanbaek moment. tapi mulai chap depan mereka akan tampil :D jangan lewatkan wkwk... (yang ini juga nggak janji sebenarnya) *author labil #timpuk rame2 huahahaha...Reyn takutnya entar janji2 gtu padal nggak jadi -_-hoams heheh...rencananya emang mau update kamis, tapi berhubung pulang sorean, akhirnya ketunda sampe hari ini wkwkw *bow.

.

Bagaimana kabar semuanya? Sudah ikhlas tentang Kris?

Akh :( sempet sedih Kris gak muncul di konser dan gambarnya dipotong. Hufhh.. tapi Reyn gak bisa apa-apa. Reyn hanya bisa membiarkan semuany mengalir seperti air. Apapun itu, EXO always WE ARE ONE.

Oh ya, kemarin Reyn bilang chap depan ada **flashback** kan? Tapi mian chinguu, buat yang pengen tahu kisah flashback-nya, Reyn gajadi masukin di sini. kemarin banyak reader yang nggak terlalu setuju dengan adanya flashback. Dan menurut reyn bener juga, soalnya mungkin bisa jadi malah bikin bingung terus malah kelamaan realnya. Mungkin besok di akhir-akhir chapter :D atau ada yang mau dibikin **Side Story** ajaa? Rencananya emg mau dibikin side story sih buat kisah masa lalunya, hehe. Tapi itu klo jadi ya.. soalnya belom dibikin juga wkwk. Reyn lagi sibuk mau UKK nih. Maklum kelas sebelas hehehe. Tahun depan unas juga. Doakan Reyn ya ^^):/

Reyn sekarang punya **instagram** baru chinguuu :D padahal sebelum ini gaada niatan bikin sama sekali lho. Soalnya Reyn gak terlalu tertarik buat edit-mengedit foto. Tapi begitu dengar EXO punya akun IG, semangat langsung membara dan akhirnya bikin wkwk...

Follow Reyn ya kalau mau hehe.

* * *

IG: ** reyna_retna** atau **Reyna Bee**

**Ada yang mau difollow?** Boleh. **sertakan nama akun id instagramnya di review** nanti. Jangan lupa nanti follback Reyn yap ^^):/ hehehe

Sekali lagi boleh sertakan **IG** kalian yaa, yang mau di follow sama Reyn wkwk. Di bawah review sertakan IG-nya ya. Okeee-okeee? Hehehe...

* * *

Ohya lagi, huahahaha *kebanyakan ohya -_- #timpuk rame2

Reyn minta maaf chingu, kemarin Reyn baru sempet bales sebagian review dari kalian. Mungkin ada yang belum di PM? Hehe. Jangan timpuk Reyn hehe.

Reyn minta maaf banget chingu *bow. Ada review2 kalian yang belum sempat dibales. Dan ini Reyn bawakan balesannya. Mungkin gak semuanya. Tapi bagian2 yang butuh penjelasan hehehe... Silakan dinikmatin balesannya wkwk.. Oh, byk bgt ternyata yang sebel sama Chansoo plus Jongsooo. Yang sabar ya, reyn juga kok wkwkw...

* * *

**Q & A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q: **kapan chanyeol bakalan tau itu canhyun anak dia?

**A: **Itu masih rahasia wkwk... ditunggu saja okeeehh...

**Q: **:( gak tau knpa ampe nangis bacanya ini ff.

**A: **butuh tisu? :D kebetulan di depan rumah Reyn ada. muehehe

**Q: **Sebel sama jongsoo sombong bnget

**A: **Jongsoo sebenernya baik kok chinguuu :)

**Q: **Kasian banget jadi Chanhyun.

**A: **Ayo kirimkan bala bantuan rame2 :D

**Q: **yang jelas neh ff selalu gua tunggu tunggu updetannya soalna neh ff selalu bikin pensaran :D

**A: **ini sudah update ^^ terima kasih sudah berpenasaran ria hahaha...

**Q: **Aku selalu tak tega kalo anak yg tak di anggap oleh bpk.y sendiri, itu menyakitkan

**A: **Reyn juga... kasian mereka. Apalagi klo sampe dihina-hina gtu :( *lirik sinetron2 indonesia

**Q: **Chanyeol nih ntar bkal nyesal mampos kayak nya .

**A: **lihat saja ntar *ketawa evil xD

**Q: **eh prasaan tadi ktemu (sayang belum kenalan) dg kata-kata 'panda hitam' emangnya ada panda yang hitam? Prasaan pandatu berwarna putih hitam deh.

**A: **Ada xD. Tapi di exo doang. Dan itu Panda Tao Sexy

**Q: **Kasian chanhyunnya:( baekhyunnya kaya ajah biar chanhyunnya gak menderita menderita banget

**A: **Baek disini anak orang kaya chingu. Tapi diusir sama ortunya pas mau kuliah ke Jepang gegara ketahuan hamil :( skrg harus kerja keras.

**Q: ** jongdae ceritanya tadi nganterin chanhyun pulang, tpi kok gk ketemu sama baekhyun? apa masih kerja?

**A: **ahhh, Reyn minta maaf. Belum dijelasin yah? Hehehe... jadi ceritanya jongdae nganternya ke kedai Hunhan chingu. Maaf klo bikin bingung.

**Q: **waktu itu kai bilangnya 2th kan ke kanadanya?

**A: **tuh ada penjelasannya *tunjuk2 atas.

**Q: **saya suka Dae disiniii anaknya baik bgt walaupun ternistakan selalu ada kata 'kotak' hahaha tapi saya rasanya gemes sama anak kayak dia baik sama friendly bgt huhu :D

**A: **Reyn juga sukaaa :D wkwk... karena Jongdae yg membawa gen kotak chingu huahahahah *ketawapuas

**Q: **Kapan sih chanyeol sadarnya thor? Jahat banget sm chanhyun.

**A: **Ayo ambil kapak biar chan cepet sadar. Hahahah

**Q: **flashback nnti menurutku gaush terlalu panjang nde, singkat aja yg penting intinya jelas, lebih fokus saat keadaan yg skrng saja

**A: **terima kasih masukannya chingu. Nanti sepertinya Reyn gajadi masukin flashback disini. Mungkin akan dibikin side story kali yah. Hehehe..

**Q: **Chanbaek ama kaisoonya tetep ditunggu yak

**A: **Yakkk... mereka pasti ada. PASTI. OTP fav Reyn nih.

**Q: **cie cie akhirnya Yixing muncul jadi guru ah gw gemes bgt sm Yixing kyaaa

**A: **Yup :) dia kan berhati malaikat sm kyk suaminya yg kemarin ultah cieeh... trus update ig foto brg sweeet bgt *lirik2 suho. Sabar aja buat suho :( yg ditinggal line leadernya.

**Q:** aduh kak munculin Xiumin juga yah

**A: **Ada kok nanti *wink. Tunggu tanggal mainnya.

**Q: **TaeHo? Anaknya 2Min kah kak?

**A: **Selamat! Sebuah ciuman akan dikirim ke rumah anda :* muach.. #ditabok

**Q: ** aku mau bunuh jongsooo dan chanyeol!

**A: **Boleh. Boleh. Reyn sedia golok kok *muka nurut.

**Q: **aku sih lebih baik baekhyun ketemu jongdae dulu

**A: **ditunggu saja okay?

**Q: ** si jongsoo itu mulutnya, gak nyangka anak 7 taun ngomongny sesadis itu.

**A: **mungkin diajarin Chan atau Kyung #digebrek massa

**Q:** Semoga Channie diampuni Tuhan karena dah jahat sama daeah dagingna sendiri..

**A: **Amieenn... ^^

**Q: **Apa Baekhyun udah di lupain sama Chanyeol? Kok tega banget?

**A: **Tunggu next chap, okay?

**Q: ** Chanyeol kyak suami-suami takut istri wkwkwkw...

**A: **Bukan suami takut istri. Tapi takut Horror Kyungsoo *ask in a box wakss...wkwkw #ditimpuk

**Q: **Duh, FF ini tuh ngajarin kita banget buat ga jadi orang sombong. Chanhyun bener-bener sosok anak yang patut dicontoh,

**A: **Benar sekali chinguu... aplause yang meriah yeyeye...

**Q: ** ff ini emang genre family, tapi entar pas konfliknya muncul antar chanbaek itu bakal jadi romance, hurt, drama, dan itu kerennn banget!

**A: **akh terharuuuu :') terima kasih chinguuuu... *bow

**Q:** Huh, jongsoo emang ga pantes jadi malaikat unyu, jadi... ehm yg disebutin sama dibawah tuh. xD

**A: **ahahaha... I know what you mean :D

**Q: **Malaikat unyu chanhyun aja thor , jongsoo kayak setan :v

**A: **Bisa jadi :p

**Q: **kyungsoonya tumben protagonis biasanya yg prota juga baekhyun wkwkwk:D

**A: **jujurReyn bingung maksudnya gimana... .-.v typo kah? Baek jadi tokoh yang tersiksa dan menderita kok di ff yg sering reyn baca hihi. Dan reyn suka menistakannya *evil

**Q: **Jongin kemana? Kapan muncul?

**A: ** tengok atas hehe

**Q: **Minsoek eonni bner" ngedidik ank na hahaha Dae baik bgt

**A: **Iyap, soalnya yang ngajarin ngedidik Reyn #ditimpuk

**Q: **jongsoo{y ampunn} tu anak pas d dlem perut kyungsoo ngidam apa coba((

**A: **Ngidam cacing goreng bakar bumbu asem manis :p

**Q: **Pas baca chapter 3, aku pengen ketawa ternyata permintaanku belum diutarakan tapi udah dikabulkan XD Mindae sahabatan sama Chanhyun! :3

**A: **Terima kasih karena sudah bisa memabaca pikiranku hehehe

**Q: **Banyakin Sehan dong... kyknya dia anak yg lucu deh. Ama mindae.

**A: **Mindae sudah nampang :D *tunjuk2 sehan... tuh yang atu nongol udahan walau cuma bentar kekeke

**Q: ** siksa aja noh ChanSoo itu ntar Baekhyun ketemu Kai karena Kai tau Kyungsoo udah nikah jadinya Kai move on ke Baekhyun terus berhubungan akhirnya tunangankalo perlu nikah undangannya ChanSoo juga dapat biar tersiksa noh bedua terus Chanyeol tau Jongsoo itu anak siapa terus cerai tersiksa masing2, disiksa dikit gapapa kan thor.

**A:** wkwk... ide bagus chinguuu. Tapi ehmm... liat aja deh ntar.

**Q: **Dasar labil! Kenapa dia marah marrah kalau ada yang ngingetin baek? Dia toh yang udah 'ngebuang' baek gitu aja toh?

**A: **Yeol sebenernya masih ada rasa gitu ke baek. Tapi dia gak mau ngaku.

**Q: **Eh tunggu, kalo kyungsoo sama chanyeol udah nikah, terus yeol udah mikir jongsoo tuh anaknya, artinya mereka udah begituan dong?

**A: **iya gak ya hehe? Reyn juga gak rela. Tapi sebenarnya itu mau dibahas di flashback jg. Sayangnya gatau nih flashbacknya mau kpn. Banyak yg gak setuju. Atau mau ada side story aja?

**Q: **Thor, percaya gak ini ff chanbaek GS pertama yang saya baca. Soalnya saya gak suka GS lebih suka YAOI biasanya. Tapi, demi apa saya terima-terima aja kalau ff ini GS, karena ini... SUMPAH BAGUS BANGET.

**A: **Gomawooo chingu. Aaaa... Reyn sangat senang :D *tebar bunga dan kecupan.

**Q: **thor kalau bisa bikin jongin/kris pacaran/suka ama baekhyun terus gak sengaja diliat si Chanyeol dan akhirnya dia ngerasain apa yang baekhyun rasain dulu.

**A: **kita lihat saja besok chinguu wkwk

**Q: **Pnsrn reaksi chanyeol klo jmpa baek.

**A: **Chap depan mereka ketemu ya :)

* * *

**BIG THANKS AND LOVE:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Guest6] [Anggi32897] [****rizka0419****] [****KOMOZAKU MITSUKI****] [****shin il kwang****] [****PandaCherry****] [****] [****siska232****] [****BLUEFIRE0805****] [****FitraBela****] [rpnapcy] [bellasung21] [****Dhea485****] [****minbyuliee****] [****parkchanbyunbaek****] [sayhund] [****malidadidudedo1****] [Lee] [Shallow Lin] [ByunDO] [10100Virus] [****indaaaaaahhh****] [Guest] [NS Yoonji] [byunbaekbaek] [yoyoye] [Guest 2] [j12] [nur991fah] [****LoveKrisBaek****] [enilalala] [HappyBaek99] [Nagisa Otakuriri] [Yunjou] [lidya Natalia][parklili] [****rifdafairuzs****] [****eunyoung hwang****] [Jung Eunhee] [Sehun yehet] [Lee Ah Ra] [sehunpou] [Nyonya Nam] [****Gmaolrockie****] [Rina972] [Jinyeoley] [Guest 3] [****Majey Jannah 97****] [****BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE****] [****chanbaekhyun****] [****younlaycious88****][uwiechan92] [****fera950224****] [****Ai Rin Lee****] [Guest 4] [****Csooyoungiee****] [Gevanear] [ryanryu] [****Byun Ryeokyu****] [cindy] [exoexoexo] [Chan1916] [****Lhyra AiraUchiha****] [exindira] [ChanBaek] [****sayakanoicinoe****] [****TrinCloudSparkyu****][****niyoung****] [Guest 5] [**** 12****] [****Yeollbaekk****] [****fuawaliyaah****] [wanny] [****Park Oh InFa FaRo****] [****icha likepachulsaklawasenoother****] [****salsabilajum****] [RLR14] [MaxMin] [Mey Hanazaki]**

* * *

Jangan lupa sertakan akun instagram kalian di bawah review yaaa yang mau difollow... Gomawo ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
